Amor para dar, Indeferencia para recibir
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Bueno este es un fic donde se muestra el sufrimiento y soledad de nuestro amado Iggy espero que se apiaden de este fic de su Autora con momentos Emos bueno bye. Por cierto por ahora pongo "rated T" pero si me lo dicen lo cambiare a "rated M"
1. Chapter 1

**Amor para dar, Indeferencia para recibir**

Inglaterra siempre tuvo amor e sobra para dar, quiso Alfred el Grande pero este se habia casado con Ethelswhita, hija de Etelredo, señor de Gainsborough y descendiente de los reyes de Mercia por línea materna. Tambien a Arturo, a el fue uno de los que mas amo, Arthur le dijo todo lo que sentía pero el otro no le tomo importancia alguna, quedo destruzado pero siguio adelante y se hizo llamar "Arthur" para al menos sentir que algo los conectaba. Quizo a su reina, pero esta decía que no podía tal compromiso con su país y que además prefería un hombre diferente, las palabras fueron duras, pero como siempre el lo soporto.

Familia... el tenía pero... no lo querían, se sentía fuera de lugar, Escocia, Gales y los hermanos gemelos Irlanda siempre se apoyaban, pero a el parecía detestarlo, era pequeño y debil, era un pirata, creía que si buscaba poder al fin lo veía como el hermano menor en busca de cariño que era pero solo consiguio que lo odiansen más y que Irlanda se independize.

Todo eso lo soporto con todo eso sucedido no había derramado lagrima alguna, hasta que llegó EL, Alfred. Sentía que al fin iba a ser querido, ese niño siempre le sonreía, le abrazaba, le daba el amor que tanto le faltaba, tuvo la esperanza de que no volvería a estar solo... pero fue una ilusion que se quebró cuando de los labios del menor salieron la palabra "Libertad". Lucharon, derramaron sangre, pero al final no pudo evitar que el niño que había criado permanezca a su lado, solo porque no se atrevía a hacerle daño le recordaba a todos su amores, Alfred el Grande por el nombre, Arturo por el poder y valentía y a la Reina por ese brillo que tenía en los ojos. Dolía, dolía tantos recuerdos de amores en un solo ser, no soporto mas y lloró, descargo tantos años de sufrimiento enfrente del que ahora era "Estados Unidos de America".

Sabía que la razón de que America se había independizado fue por Francia, hací que no había dudado en ir a la casa del frances sin importarle que estaba en un estado patetico. Sus ropas de guerra mojadas por la lluvia, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, manchado de lodo y sangre. Solo quería saber ¿por qué? ¿acaso el no merecía el amor de alguien?.

**¡Francis, abre la maldita puerta!_** gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta

**¿Qué sucede mon amoui Englaterre?_** pregunta mientras abre la puerta con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se borró cambiando por una mueca de preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro

**¿Qué sucede? Lo que sucede es que por tu culpa Alfred se fue_** le dice en tono ironico y dolido

**¿Moi? pero no no hice nada mon cherry_** dice en tono inocente

**¡No me engañas, wine bastard! ¡Se que tu lo ayudaste porque el mismo Alfred me lo dijo!_** dijo con furía mientras volvia su mano en un puño

**Arthur tranquilo, sabías que en cualquier momento el lo decidiría por si mismo_** le dice con seriedad el rubio de ojo azules

**Losé, pero... pudiste dejar que se quede un poco mas conmigo, ¿es que acaso no me puede querer nadie?_** suelta con dolor y amargura el de ojos verdes

Francia lo miro, vigilaba toda acción del ingles, observo como baja la cabeza ocultando sus bellos ojos con su flequillo y no lo soporto más, le agarro el menton y le obligo a que le mirase.

**¿No te das cuenta? acá estoy yo para darte ese amor y cariño que necesitas, siempre lo estuve pero te ibas con otros que solo te causan dolor, no iba a permitir que un niño arruine tantos años de espera_** decía mientras acariciaba esa piel porcelana manchada de barro y sangre

Los ojos verdes ya no mostraban sentimientos, estaban opacos, pero pudo ver un pequeño brillo de sorpresa en ese mar verde.

**¿Y ahora como quieres que te vea con amor? me quitaste aquel que me recordaba a todos ellos_** dijo en un susurro desgarrador de almas

**¿Para causarte mas dolor con esos recuerdos viejos? No, entiende que ellos te hacen sufrir no merecen ni una pisca de tu amor_** le dice molesto al saber que el otro seguía pensando en antiguos amores

**¡¿Acaso eres diferente? ¡tu tambien me haces doler el corazón, lo haces ahora diciendome todo esto! ¡mi corazón ya esta demasiado dividido! ¡Alfred el Grande, Arturo, la Reina, mis hermanos y ahora Alfred! ¡no hay espacio para nada mas!_** le grito derramando lágrimas

**Yo uniria todas esas partes y borraría sus nombre para que solo este el mio_** le dijo mientras uno de sus brazos pasaba por la cintura del menor

**Eso es un deseo muy egoísta, ¿no se supone que eres el país del amor? el amor es para todos_** dijo en susurro muy leve

**El amor puede ser egoísta, mon amour, solo contigo lo sería, mis ojos serán solo para ti, mis caricias la tendrá solo tu figura y mis labios serán los unicos que besen los tuyos_** al terminar de decir todo lo beso, como si de un juramento cerrado se tratára

Arthur no podía ni quería separarse, necesitaba tanto ese beso que lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a esa persona que decía que le daría el amor que tanto deseaba.

Pasaron los años y ellos era un pareja feliz, se peleaban frente a todos pero después se demostraban amor, ese día era su aniversario asique Inglaterra decidío darle una sorpresa a su amado frances, se vistío de manera diferente que hace mucho no usaba,una camisa blanca, ensima una chaqueta negra, una corbata de cuadros estilo escoces rojo y negro, unos shorts cortos negros con cadenas que le quedaban hasta medio muslo, una medias largas hasta la rodilla, unas botas negra con toques rojos que eran casi igual de largas que las medias y unos guantes iguales que las botas. Casi nunca usaba su ropa punk, pero sabía que al rubio mayor le gustaba cuando vestía así, iba a complacerlo el día de su aniversario, talvez... lo dejaría que se lleve su virginidad... si el aun estaba virgen, con tantas desilusiones no quería hacerlo aún, no se sentía preparado.

Había llegado a la casa del Frances, pero cuando entro no había nadie en la sala, tampoco estaba en la cocina.

**¿Donde se habrá metido ese frog?_** se pregunta molesto, pero su expresion cambio repentinamente como a todo Tsundere al pensar que talvez lo esperaba en la habitación desnudo diciendo cosas como "vamos Englaterre, Francia-nii-chan solo quiere jugar" o "¿acaso no quieres ver mi torre Eifel?"

**"Ese pervertido"_** pensó un poco sonrojado mientras se dirigía a la habitación

Cuando comenzaba oyó unos ruidos que parecían gemidos y el rechinar de la cama, Arthur se asusto.

**"No, no, esto solo debe ser parte de mi imaginación, es imposible que Francia me engañe"_** pensaba para evitar sentirse mas ebil, junto valor y se asomo por la puerta, acción de la que se sintió arrepentido. La imagen frente a el era la de Francia ensima de una mujer que gritaba de placer por la experencia del frances en ese estilo de situaciones.

**Eres tan hermosa... ah... tu sabor es esquisito_** dijo mientras seguía embistiendo y lami el cuello de la mujer

**Ahhhh... n-no di-dijiste... ahhhhh... que tenías pareja?... ahhhh_ **le costaba hablar por tanto placer

**Jejeje no te preocupes por eso_** dice sin darle importancia, esas palabras fueron como dagas en el, ya muy lastimado, corazón ingles

**A-Ahhhhhhhhh_** los dos cayeron rendidos después del orgasmo y durmieron un rato.

Despues de unos momentos Francis esta sentado en la cama mirando como su amante se vestía para irse.

**Espero que esto se repita_** dice la chica antes de irse sonrojada

**Por supuesto, mon cherry_** se despide el frances

Lo que el no sabía era que mientras los dos estaban descansando era que Arthur habia entrado y se había escondio tras la puerta abierta. Asi que cuando se fue la chica la puerta fue cerrada por el ingles asustando al que se encontraba en la cama.

**Jejeje, bonjour_** dice nervioso el de ojos celestes

**Hello... bastard_** escupe con furia el de ojos jade, su cabeza estaba gacha

**¿Desde cuando estas aqui?_** le pregunta el mayo

**No te preocupes llegue justo cuando decías que no importa tu pareja, no quise interrumpir_ **responde de manera seca

**Ehhh... mira tengo una explicación verás..._ ** cuando iba a decir una excusa fue interrumpida por la voz de Inglaterra

**¡NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS BARATAS FRANCIS BONNEFOY! ¡SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR! ¡PERO TUVE QUE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO PARA CREERTE, WINE BASTARD! ¡FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_ **grito a todo lo que daba sus pulmones

**Arthur..._** susurra el otro mientras se acercaba con intenciones de acariciarlo pero su accion fue etenida por unas palabras llenas de sarcasmo, ironía y dolor

**Con que... tus ojos son solo para mi ¿no?, tus caricias son solo para mi figura ¿cierto? y tus labios besaran solos los mios ¿verdad?_ **su voz se quebraba al recordar las palabras de Francia

**Inglaterra...**_ iba a tratar de acercarse de nuevo pero cuando vio el rostro del Arthur se detuvo, sus ojos verdes opacos y bañados en lagrimas, una sonrisa llena de amargura

**No fui hecho para esto... no puedo amar_** dice este en un susurro tan bajo que parecía que el viento se llevaría su voz

**Claro que si todos podemos amar_** dice Bonnefoy con dolor en el pecho

**Entoces... ¿solo puedo amar pero... no me pueden amar?... eso es... tan cruel_** dice mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

**Claro que te pueden amar... yo lo..._ **antes de acabar el susurro lastimero de Kirkland lo detuvo

**No me digas que lo haces, porque... sabes que eso es una vil mentira, lo único que quieres es aislarme, tu no me amas_ **le dice mientras comenzaba a darle espalda

**Arthur no te vayas... ¿a qué viniste?_** le pregunta Francis con trabajo ya que sentía un nudo en su garganta

**Cierto... solo había venido a decirte que... nunca poseeras este cuerpo y... Happy aniversary, mother fucker_** se marcho arrastrano su alma por el suelo

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con que Alfred estaba parado al lado de su entrada.

**Iggy, vine a decirte que recuerdes que mañana es la reunion... ¿qué te pasa y que haces vestido así?_** le miro sorprendido y preocupado el de ojos azules

**"Ja!... en verdad Alfred es mezcla de todos ellos, ahora que lo veo sus ojos me recuerdan al idiota de Francia" No es nada_** dice de manera seria

El menor de edad se acerco y le tomo la barbilla para verlo de manera fija, ahi se dio cuenta de que esos ojos verdes, que siempre los vio con un brillo especial cuando niño, estaban rojos y en las mejillas habia rastro de lagrimas secas.

**¿Qué sucedio?_** le pregunata el de anteojos a su ex-mentor

**Na-nada importante_** dijo mientras se sacaba la mano que agarraba su rostro

**Pues estas actuando mas amargado de lo común, jajaja_** rie de manera ruidosa

**Deja e reír tan... ¡¿CÓMO QUE MAS AMARGADO DE LO COMÚN?_ **le pregunta mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo

**Jajajaja_** se ríe mientras acariciaba el brazo que fue golpeado

**YOU ARE IDIOT_ **le grita enojado

**No, I am the hero_** le contradice

**Un gordo no puede ser un heroe_** le dijo con una leve sonrisa

**Yo no estoy gordo, estoy en perfecto estado físico_** le dijo haciendo un puchero

**Jejeje_** rie en un susurro

**Jajajaja ¿ves? SOY UN HEROE_ **le dice de la nada

**¿Qué? ¿y precisamente por qué?_** le dice desencajado

**Porque te hice reír, te ves mas lindo así_** le regala una sonrisa amplia

**I-Idiot_** dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba y le daba la espalda

**A veces llegas a ser muy tierno_** le abraza por la espalda

Qué pasará ahora?

Francias tratará de recuperar a nuestro amado ingles?

Arthur se volverá emo y se cortara las venas?

Arthur golpeará a Alfred por abrazarlo?

Alfred habrá engordado?

La autora dejara de ser un idiota que hace preguntas?

Prusia aparecerá?

**Prusia:** Por supuesto si soy yo, el grande y fabuloso Ore-sama y su awesome pollito kesesesese

**Gilbirt:** pyo, pyo

Voten por quien quiere ver como pareja de Arthur, FrUK, USUK, PrUK (creo que es asi, Prusia x UK) o parejas entre los Kirkland, vote ahora y podrán ver a cualquiera e estos con nuestro amado Iggy. ¿quien sacará el dolor del corazón del Ingles? Descubrelo en el proximo capi, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Wuaaaaaa rompí mi record de reviews en un capi *o* soy tan feliz *da vueltas cantando como loca* wiiiiii soy mas awesome que Prusia

**Prusia: **Nadie mas que yo puede ser mas awesome que yo, tu ni llegas de awesome a mi pollito

**Gilbird:** Pyo!

¬3¬ eres malo Prusia, eso que te tengo sorpresas… bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capi por cierto, DENME NOMBRES Y DESCRIPCIONES DE LOS HERMANOS KIRKLAND TTOTT con tanta emoción olvide mencionar que no se me ocurre como hacerlos y sus nombre ^^U así que ayuden a esta pobre Autora

* * *

Arthur no sabía que hacer, hacia tanto no sentía los brazos del americano pero ahora eran diferentes, sus brazos grandes y fuertes. Cuando al fin iba a decir algo es interrumpido porque una voz llegó gritando.

**¿DÓNDE ESTA EL IDIOTA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A LLAMARME CAVERNÍCOLA?_** se escucha la voz de Escocia

**Oh my good, olvide que vine para que Iggy me salve de ese cavernícola_** Alfred se veía asustado

**Ejem… ese cavernícola es mi hermano mayor y… esta detrás de ti_** le señalo que el pelirojo definitivamente estaba detrás de el

**Jejejeje, ¿no le harías nada a un Hero como yo, verdad?_** dice nervioso

… **Prepárate para morir Yankee_** el mayor comienza a hacer sonar sus nudillos

**Ehhh… Iggy será mejor que controles a tu hermano_** dice con una sonrisa forzada Estados Unidos

**Ah… Brother, déjalo no vale la pena es así de irrespetuoso con todos_** dice mientras le da unas palmadas en el hombro, aunque para eso se tenía que poner de punta de pie ya que su hermano era bastante mas alto y robusto.

La siguiente escena fue, los tres sentados en un sillón largo, los del Reino Unido con una taza de té y el otro con una taza de café, hay que destacar que Alfred tenía una mueca de molestia por dos razones, la primera era que Escocia se había sentado entre el y Arthur y segunda TENÍA QUE SOSTENER UN PEDAZO DE CARNE SOBRE SU OJO GOLPEADO.

**Nunca oíste que a los que llevan anteojos no se les debe golpear_** dice con molestia Alfred

**Por supuesto, por eso te los saque antes de golpearte_ **dijo de manera tranquila Escocia mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

Volvió a reinar el silencio en la sala, nadie sabía que decir, hasta que…

**Happy Aniversary, brother_** se escucho la grave voz del de cabellos rojos

**¿What?_ **pregunta el ingles

**¿Qué no es tu aniversario por estar con ese Frog?_ **dice con seriedad el de el mayor ojiverde

**¡¿WHAT? ¡¿ARTHUR Y FRANCIS… JUNTOS? ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?_** grita sorprendido el menor de todos

**¡¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?_** Inglaterra casi suelta su taza de porcelana por la sorpresa

**Vamos, yo, Gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte lo sabemos, que no te veamos siempre no significa que no sepamos cuando tienes pareja, Idiot_** le dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla

**Alfred, ven te llevo a tu habitación, hoy te dejaré quedarte ya que es muy tarde_** se lleva arrastrando a su ex-hermano menor

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Alfred decidió acorralar al mas bajo de estatura contra la pared y su cuerpo.

**¿Con qué… estas en una relación con Francia?_** dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro

**E-eso no te importa**_ el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

**Me importa… mas de lo que crees_** le susurra en el oído causándole escalofríos al de cabellos rubios oscuros

Poco a poco se iba acercando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse cuando…

**¡¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido Yankee? ¡¿Qué el tiene pareja?_ **Escocia estaba hecho una furia

**¡NO TENGO PAREJA!_ **grita enojado y avergonzado, la situación ya lo estaba cansando y molestando

Los otros dos estaban que no se lo podían creer, aunque Alfred se le veía un pequeño brillo de felicidad, también en los ojos del mas grande pero también lo acompañaban unos destellos de ira.

**¡¿Acaso ese maldito te dejo o tu lo dejaste porque intento manosearte? matare ese estupido frog_** comenzó a insultar a diestra y siniestra al ausente Francia

**No, solo me di cuenta al estar con un idiota que me iba a engañar_** sus bellos ojos jade no se podía ver porque eran cubiertos por su flequillo

Inglaterra odiaba ese lado de el, se sentía patético, débil, inofensivo, no le gustaba que las personas tengan lastima de el, en momentos así recordaba su infancia.

_**X3 Flash Back por Inglaterra X3**_

Yo estaba sentado en el pasto vestido con ese pequeño traje blanco, era mi nacimiento, lo primero que vi fue a Escocia, Gales y los Irlanda.

**¿Quién eres?_** me pregunta Irlanda del Norte 

**My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am England _** me presente de una manera que solo un infante lo haría

**Oh, entonces eres nuestro hermanito_** dijo sonriente el menor de los Irlanda haciendo que mis ojos jade brillen de la emoción, no estaría solo, paso por mi mente.

**Es inofensivo y muy pequeño_** Irlanda del Sur me miro sin sentimiento alguno, borrando así un poco del brillo de mis iris

**Se ve que no tiene fuerza, es débil_** mencionó Escocia de manera brusca, como si escupiera veneno a mi mente infantil manchándola y oscureciéndola

**Yo soy muy fuerte! Yo seré un gran imperio, no importara a quien me enfrente lo venceré¡_** dije yo que no quería oír todas esas palabras que se le clavaban en mi corazoncito, quería demostrarle a ellos que podía ser fuerte.

Pero… justo en ese momento no me esperaba Gales me apunte con su espada, abrí los ojos extremadamente, comenzó a blandirla, yo solo podía esquivarla, sentí mucho miedo, cuándo me vi acorralado entre el filo de la espada y una piedra, comencé a llorar.

**No por favor no me mates, no quiero morir_** suplique con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

**Jum, eres patético, si fueses un Kirkland hecho y derecho no te importaría esto, tratarías de enfrentarme sin importar que estés en desventaja_ **me explicó con desprecio que hizo que mis lágrimas aumenten

**Vamos chicos, no se metan así con el, es solo un niño_** me defendió Irlanda del Norte pero… vi en su mirada lástima, en ese momento supe, que no era aceptado como hermano, en ese momento corrí, corrí y corrí pensando que eso resolvería mis problemas y sin darme cuenta me acercaba cada vez mas al camino de la soledad.

_**X3 Fin Flash Back por Arthur X3**_

Pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos verdes, le dolía el corazón, el engaño, recordar el rechazo de los que el respetaba, todo lo dañaba.

**¿Por qué recién ahora soy tu hermano menor? ¿Por qué no lo era cuando me encontraron y sabían que lo era? Tenías razón soy débil y antes pensaba que por lo menos no era idiota, ahora viene ese francés para demostrarme que estaba equivocado_ **se escuchaba en su tono que estaba dolido

**Iggy_** sale en un leve murmuro de los labios de Alfred

**Mejor me iré a dormir_ **sale de la habitación para ir hacia la suya donde posiblemente llore hasta quedarse dormido como le paso tantas otras veces

Los otros miraron con tristeza la puerta, uno se sentía impotente al no saber como hacer sentir mejor al ingles, otro le pasaba los mismo pero también sentía odio a si mismo.

"_**Yo soy muy fuerte! Yo seré un gran imperio, no importara a quien me enfrente lo venceré¡ **_**Y te volviste uno, hasta nos representas a todos, eres Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte **_**Se ve que no tiene fuerza, es débil **_**¿Por qué tuve que decirle esas palabras tan crueles? Fuck, solo era un niño, ¿llegarás a perdonarme, my dear Arthur?"_** esos eran los pensamientos del escocés

_.:Al otro día:._

Arthur y Alfred recordaron que tenían una conferencia mundial, así que tuvieron que dejar a Escocia en la casa , por suerte la reunión era justamente en Inglaterra. Fueron los primeros en llegar, el ojiverde limpiaba el pizarrón y luego escribía lo necesario para ese día, el ojiazul solo miraba la espalda del otro, era mas pequeño que el, lo hacía ver frágil ante sus ojos, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de todo y de todos. Se iba a acercar al Ingles pero no pudo, ya que había llegado alguien que en ese momento iba a odiar.

**Arrodíllense, alábenme, que aquí llegó el gran Ore-sama, kesesesese_** se presentó Prusia de manera escandalosa

**Gilbert, ¿Qué haces acá se supone que ya no eres un país?_** le dice de manera educada Inglaterra

**Es que soy tan awesome que merezco que todos deben verme_** dice el ojirojo mientras hacía una pose de "soy-totalmente-awesome"

**Deja de decir que eres awesome_** le pega en la cabeza de manera suave con los papeles que tenía en la mano

**Pero si fuiste tu el primero que me dijo que soy awesome_** le sonríe de manera… ¿dulce? ¿tierna?

**¡¿WHAT?_** salta Alfred de la sorpresa

**Si, mi awesome me memoria lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer_** se prepara para contar el peliblanco

_**X3 Flash Back por Prusia X3**_

_Yo estaba haciendo mi caminata diaria, cuando me tope con un ovillo negro._

_**¿Qué eres y que haces aquí?_**__ le pregunte mientras lo apuntaba con mi espada_

_Cuando esa cosa se movió pude ver unos cabellos rubios oscuros._

_**Pyo pyo pyooooo_**__escuche decir a mi grandioso pollito_

_**Tienes razón, creo que es un niño_**__ me acuclillo para quedar a la altura de el_

_Cuando levanta la cabeza vi que tenía unas cejas muy extrañas y tenía una ojos verdes mas lindos que los de la marimacha._

_**Niño ¿Quién eres?_ **__le pregunto mientras me siento en el pasto_

_**Y-yo soy, Arthur Kirkland, ta-también Í-Inglaterra_**__ pobre al parecer estaba asustado_

_**Yo soy Gilbert, tambien Prusia pero puedes decir, Ore-sama y este es mi genial pollito Gilbird_**__ le dije mientras le ponía a Gilbird en sus manitas_

_**Jejeje, Gilbird es muy suave, usted es awesome señor Prusia_ **__me da una sonrisa_

_**¿Awesome?_**__ nunca nadie me había dicho eso_

_**Awesome quiere decir genial_**__ se ríe de manera suave mientras acariciaba a Gilbird_

_**Jajajaja al fin alguien me reconoce, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?_**__ le pregunto mientras también acariciaba a mi pollito_

_**Bu-bueno verá señor Prusia, mi hermano Gales comenzó a apuntar con su arco y su flecha, me dijo que me quería enseñar a utilizarlas… pe-pero ¿co-como lo haría si no me da-daba u-unas? Snif snif y me co-comenzó a gritar co-cosas que me hacía se-sentir malito_**__ me explicó mientras se le quebraba la voz, pobre maltratado por su hermano_

_**Entonces yo, el gran Ore-sama, te enseñará muchas cosas, hacía cuando seas grande serás casi tan awesome como yo_ **__le digo mientras le sonrío y me señalo con el pulgar_

_**Thank you_**__ agradece en su idioma natal, así fue como le empecé a pelear con espada y empecé a decir que soy awesome, además de que lo soy es por el recuerdo de ese pequeño de cejas que parecía orugas_

_**X3 Fin Flash Back por Prusia X3**_

**N-no me lo recuerdes, y-yo ahí no te conocía bien y… y_** Arthur se había sonrojado, entonces aparto su mirada de Prusia y comenzó a rascarse su mejilla con vergüenza, eso molesto a Alfred

**Bounjour_** se escucha el saludo frances

El ambiente cambió radicalmente, se volvió pesado, Inglaterra quería que se lo tragara la tierra, se había olvidado que ahí estaría Francia y que lo podría ver, aún no estaba preparado para verlo, ¡Por dios apenas ayer fue su aniversario, lo había visto acostarse con una mujer de la cuál no tenía idea de quien era y habían terminado!

**¡Tu maldito!_** el norte americano se tira encima del francés

**¿Qué rayos haces? Yo no hice nada_** Francis esquivaba todos los golpes de Alfred

**¡Claro que hiciste algo, rompiste el corazón de Iggy, eso es algo que nunca te perdonare maldito pervertido, no te atrevas a lastimarlo nuevamente, you fucking bastard!_** el de ojos azules le da un puñetazo al piso con la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía haciendo que este te rompiese

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que en ese momento habían llegado todo los países, todos se enteraron de que alguna vez hubo relación entre Inglaterra y Francia, de que el ultimo rompió el corazón del otro, el ojiverde se sintió humillado.

**¡TODOS SIENTENSE QUE LA REUNION EMPEZÓ, YA NO HAY NADA QUE VER SINO A DOS IDIOTS TIRADOS EN EL PISO PELEANDO COMO NENAS, ASIQUE NO QUIERO OÍ NINGUN COMENTARIO DE LO ANTERIOR OCURRIDO QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN MI PAÍS Y SI ALGUIEN OSA DESOBEDECERME LO LAMENTARA! ¡¿ENTENDIERON, BASTARDS?_ **grito con una ira tan grande que asusto a todos hasta al mismo Rusia, cuando el rubio oscuro se enojaba parecía un demonio, aunque Rusia no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta que haría que se lamente

**¿Tenías una relación con el francés, que sucedió y… que me harás?_** dice este con esa típica sonrisa infantil falsa.

A Inglaterra lo rodeó un aura oscura, sus pasos aunque parecía suaves y elegantes como siempre causaban temblores en la sala, poco a poco mientras se acercaba a Ivan fue sacando algo de su saco, eso era… una pistola, eso alarmó a todos, pero no se atrevían a moverse, el miedo los tenía paralizados. Rusia en su interior se estaba lamentadote su imprudencia, por fuera se veía tranquilo pero estaba sudando frío.

**Te meteré esta pistola por el culo y tirare del gatillo, ¿te gustaría sentir la calida sangre deslizándose por tu fría piel? Si mal no recuerdo tu quieres calidez, pues así el dolor te abrazaría calidamente, esto no te asesinaría, eres un país grande y fuerte ¿verdad?, en cambio yo ya estaría muerto apenas se oiga el disparo, jejeje_ **ríe de manera sínica y de sus ojos caía un fino camino de lágrimas que solo el de ojos violetas pudo ver, el ingles secó rápidamente sus lagrimas y se fue a su asiento para luego decir

**Pero… no te daré el placer de que sientas algo calido… además, esta pistola no esta cargada_ **apunta hacia la cabeza de Francia y tira del gatillo, todos cerraron los ojos pero después de unos segundos los abre viendo a un Francis temblando del miedo

**Bu-bueno empecemos con la reunión de hoy… EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL… no ese fue el tema del otro día_ **Jones estaba pensando de cual era el tema del que iban a hablar ese día ignorando completamente el pizarrón detrás suyo

**Es sobre la obesidad que esta comenzando a haber, Fat Yankee_** le dice Kirkland molesto

**¡Yo no estoy gordo, estoy en perfecto estado físico!_** después de defender su peso comienza a comer una hamburguesa sacada de la nada

**Si claro comiendo esa porquería… bueno… ¿cómo creen que se puede solucionar este problema?_** dice Iggy mientras mira a todos que aún estaban un poco asustados

**Talvez si comen pasta como yo, ve~_** comenta un sonriente y tranquilo Italia

**Si comieran pasta como lo haces tu todos estarían enfermos del estomago_** dice Alemania

**Deberían tomar té verde aru, en mis barrios hay mucho aru_ **comenta China

**Deberían hacer lo que hago yo, la dieta del cono*_ **dijo Francia mientras sacaba una rosa roja y la olía

**¿Dieta del cono?_** preguntan todos

**Es comer lo que quieras y después tener mucho se…_** recibe un golpe de Inglaterra

**Cállate, wine bastard_** escupe con veneno haciendo que el otro se sienta mal

… **Conozco a unas personas que nos podrían ayudar, tíos_** dijo alegre España

**¿Quiénes?_ **dicen todos al unísono

**Pues mis hijos los latinos, estoy seguro de que Argentina sabrá algo o Chile, talvez Perú_** Antonio se veía feliz, hacia tanto que no los veía

**¿Argentina?… OH my good, el se la pasará replicándome por las Malvinas, aunque no estaría mal volver a ver a Chile_** dijo Arthur mas para si mismo que para los demás

* * *

* en verdad no me acuerdo si así se llamaba la dieta XD

Bueno eso es todo ¿quieren ver a los latinos?

¿Rusia pensará en algo por ver lágrimas de Arthur?

¿En verdad Arthur metería una pistola por el culo O_o?

¿Realmente serviría la dieta de Francia?

¿Desde cuando es que Gilbert sonríe de esa manera?

¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas?

¿Acaso tendré un derrame cerebral?

Dahhhhhhhhhhhhh "Esperen un momento la autora esta teniendo unas cuantas fallas técnicas" bueno después de que Alfred me halla tirado una hamburguesa en la cara dejando me grasosa con ojos de tomate y boca de lechuga ¬¬

**Alfred: **¿What? Deberías sentirte honrada por ser salvada for me, the hero

Si, si, bueno espero sus reviews que me alientan a escribir y que me escriban si quieren que haya algo en especial como "yo quiero encontrarme con que Arthur se topo con un panda radiactivo y se volvió extremadamente fuerte y le partió la cara a Francia" XD bueno bye be


	3. Chapter 3

Siiii al fin el nuevo capi de esta historia de Arthur, este capi va dedicado a , ¡GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA!

Gales: Glen Escocia: Whilliam Irlanda del Norte: Alan Irlanda: Bryan Chile: Manuel Argentina: Diego (no me pidan nombre completos TT_TT, me canso XD)

Todos estaban esperando la llegada de los latinos, Argentina, Chile y Brazil. La puerta se abrio y de ella entraba un niño rubio, de ojos chocolate y piel tostada, un rubio con un rulo como el de Italia, de ojos celeste con un brillo verde y de piel blanca, un castaño, de ojos chocolate, piel bronceada y un pequeño rulo en la coronilla de la cabeza y por ultimo un moreno, de piel mas oscura, sin exagerar, de ojos negros y un mechon extremadamente grande en la coronilla de su cabeza.

**Arthur que bueno verte_** dice Chile feliz de ver al ingles

**Si, hace mucho que no nos veiamos, Manuel_** dice Inglaterra

**Che, no te acerques mucho cejotas_** se escucha al argentino que estaba cruzado de brazos

**¿No me harás una de tus escenas de celos?_** le dice burlon Kirkland

**Es que no puedo, debo ser un grosso en frente de mi nene_ **dice el Diego mientras levantaba en brazos al niño rubio.

**Ah por cierto Arthur, el es mi hijo Carlitos, Tierra del fuego_** presento el chilen

**¿Tu hijo?**_ pregunta confuso, desde donde el sabía Manuel juraba odiar al "weon-fleto" de Diego Álbaro Núñez Lopez

**Si lo que sucede una vez callo sobre mi uno de tus tontos hechizos y me volvió una mina, entonces el pervertido de Manu me violo_** dice con ojos llorosos Diego

**¡YO NO TE VIOLE, WEON!_** le da un golpe en la cabeza

**¡Con que el es mi nieto!_** España se acerca al niño que se encontraba en brazos de... ¿su madre? ¿su padre?

;

**Papi-toño, a que me salio lindo el pibe_** dice el Argentino que aunque el español no le permitia independizarse; en tiempos pasados; hizo que perdía parte de su población, el no le guardaba rencor alguno, eso era una de las cosas que resaltaba ademas del egocentrismo, como decía el su país era muy solidario y si llegaba a odiar a su "padre" no lo podría ser

**Es tan lindo, fususususu_** Antonio tenía su tipica sonrisa tonta

Arthur veía ese lindo cuadro familiar, su corazón... se estrujaba, como deseaba tener una familia así, tener su propio hijo, una pareja que le amase... con eso se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba, cada país tenía una pareja o un familiar, Francia tenía a Matthew como este tenía tambien a Alfred, Japón estaba teniendo una relacion con Grecia, Alemania estaba con Italia y este tenía a Romano junto a España, Prusia estaba con Roderich y Hungría, Rusia a sus hermanas y a China... no, ya no quería aumentar ese sentimiento de soledad que había en su pecho. Como deseaba una familia, como quería que sus hermanos no lo hubiesen despreciado. ¿Por qué? era lo que resonaba en su cabeza, simplemente ¿Por qué?.

La reunion había pasado normal, Argentina peleaba con Brazil, Chile regañaba a Diego y Carlitos se la paso con su "abu-toño", eso era lo unico que Arthur supo ya que su mente estaba en su pasado con sus hermanos.

_**X3 Flash Back por Inglaterra X3**_

Yo era sometido a entrenamientos demasiados extrictos para un niño de mi edad, el pelirojo de mi hermano escoces no dejaba de decirme que era debil, que no tenía esperanzas de llegar a algo, Gales y yo peleabamos con espadas, cada vez que me heria solamente se quedaba parado enfrente mio viendome sin sentimiento y diciendome que me levante.

**Estoy cansado_** dije jadeante, esto era demasiado para mi pequeño cuerpo.

**Aún te falta mucho_** Gales agarro un arco y unas flechas

**¿Q-Qué ha-haces?_** había preguntado con miedo

**Te enseñare a usarlas_** me dice como siempre de manera fria y tajante

**Pe-pero..._** iba a decirle que me de a mi tambien un arco con flechas pero comenzo a gritarme serio

**¡¿No dijiste que querias ser fuerte? ¡¿Acaso ademas de ser un debil y cobarde, eres un mentiroso?_** no lo soportaba, yo solo quería un poco de cariño, asi que... solo volví a huír corría de las flechas que caían, parecía que era una lluvia de flechas.

Cuando caí cansado de tanto correr, tenía puesta una capa negra que me obligaban a usarla, ahi recorde las duras palabras de Irlanda.

**Esto es para que ocultes tu identidad, no vaya a ser que te vean y descubran que estas relacionado con nosotros, seriamos la burla de todos_** esas palabras estaban tan llenas de odio y desprecio, pero no llore, tenía que soportar si estaba frente a ellos.

Las palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza, era un eco doloroso en mi mente, el recuerdo fue cortado cuando conoci a Prusia. Desde que lo conocí me ha entrenado, yo me escapaba de mi casa... aunque mis hermanos notaban mi ausencia no les interesaba. El... me enseño tantas cosas y me entrego un poco del cariño que me faltaba, cuando crecí cada uno se fue por su propio camino.

Después con el paso del tiempo fui conociendo a todos mis amores, todos aquellos que rompieron mi corazón, que me abandonaron. Nadie aún me ha dado lo que quiero, familia y amor.

_**X3 Fin Flash Back por Inglaterra X3**_

Sintió como una leve lagrima cai de sus ojos, la seco de inmediato para que nadie se de cuenta, pero no siempre se pueden disimular las cosas.

**... ¡ES POR ESO QUE SOY UN HERO!_** grita Alfred despues de terminarse su veintiaba hamburguesa.

**Baka_** susurra irritado Inglaterra.

**... ¡ES POR ESO QUE SOY UN GROSSO!_** se escucha a Argentina despues de cebar su mate.

**Weon_** susurra molesto Chile.

**Creo que veo doble_** comenta España a Brazil.

**Y yo_** coincidia la ex-colonia de Portugal.

**¡Es por eso que mi viejo es un grosso!_** grita con emoción Carlitos.

**Jajajajajaja_** se rien tres rubios.

**¡IDIOT!_** Arthur golpea en la cabeza a Jones.

**¡WEON!_** Manu tiraba de la oreja de su pareja.

**¡CARLITOS!_** la felicidad no dejaba el cuerpo del menor.

Todos tenían una gota estilo anime en su frente. Después de eso Alemania aviso que la reunion había terminado, la sala de a poco se fue vaciando, los últimos que quedaron fueron Iggy, Francis, Gilbert y Estados Unidos.

**¡Mon amour~~~~~! ¿no quieres que arreglemos nuestros problemas? como en los viejos tiempos_** mira de modo seductor al de ojos verdes quien estaba ordenando unos papeles.

**No, porque para ti arreglar un problema es igual a acostarse y no especificamente para descansar, wine bastard_** niega tranquilamente, pero al frances le causo un poco de dolor, era cierto justo en ese momento se estaba imaginando a un Arthur con solo esa camisa que traía puesta diciendo "Fra-Francia se amable conmigo, please".

**Jajajajaja, dio en el blanco Francis y deja tus pervertideces, que morirás desangrado, kesesesesese_** reí de manera fuerte el de ojos carmesi.

**Jajajajaja, de seguro se imaginaba a Iggy con solo su camisa diciendo "Fra-Francia se amable conmigo, please"_** el americano trataba de imitar la voz de Arthur en un tono mas "violable".

**You... Yankee pervert, Francis no..._** su oración fue cortada por el mencionado.

**¡¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?_** exclama sorprendido el frances, eso le habia caido a Arthur en la cabeza como un bloque de piedra.

**Es que estaba pensando lo mismo, jajaja_** reía este mientras sacaba una hamburguesa de su campera de aviador.

**¿Cómo pueden imaginar eso? no es para nada Awesome_** pregunta de manera seria Prusia

**Lo que dice Prusia es cierto_** le apoyaba el ingles

**Pues claro, soy el gran Ore-sama, kesesese, yo me lo imaginaba como cuando era pequeño que se le daba por usar orejas largas de conejo junto a una colita esponjosa de conejo, kesesese_** rie el mientras sacaba una foto, que era lo que estaba describiendo ese instante

**¡Cute~~~~! Old man, si que eras tierno_** le dice con una sonrisa el amante de las hamburguesas.

**¿Cómo es que Oni-san nunca te vio asi?_** Francia comenzaba de nuevo uno de sus actos de drama.

**Ya suelta eso Prusia, idiot_** el sonrojo invadía las mejillas de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte

Justo ahí entro un pelirojo de ojos verdes, era Escocia.

**Arthur, te estabas tardando y... mira quien esta acá, si es un maldito frances que se le da por dañar a los hermanos menores_** un aura oscura rodeaba al pelirojo.

**Co-con que t-te enteraste_** el de ojos celeste ya estaba pensando en como lo golpearia el mayor de los Kirkland.

**Asi que al fin te comportas como un "buen hermano mayor", que bueno porque el gran Ore-sama recuerda las veces que Inglaterra decia lo "malito" que eras con el_** dice con sarcasmo y molestia el albino.

Los tres estaban teniendo una pelea de miradas. Mientras que Alfred aprobechaba para acercarse a su ex-mentor.

**¿En verdad Scottland te trataba mal?_** pregunta curioso el menor.

**No es como si solo fuese el, mis hermanos eran asi_** responde de manera seria pero llena de amargura.

Jones en un impulso rodedo el cuerpo de Iggy con sus fuertes calidos brazos, le gusto sentir ese cuerpo delgado entres sus brazos, sentir como este se estremecia de la sorpresa y en como el rostro del mayor se apoyaba en su amplio pecho. Sentia la necesidad de protegerlo, de hacer que Bonnefoy no vuelva a dañar al ingles, alejar a los hermanos de este para que este no vuelva a tener recuerdos venenosos, no queria que nada ni nadie se le acerque, queria ser egoista y que Arthur solo este con el y con nadie mas. Era el hero, asique daria todo por porteger al britanico.

**...SIENTE EL HONOR DEL QUE EL AWESOME DE ORE-SAMA TE ELIMINE WHILLIAM_** se escucho derrepente el grito del germano

**¡ATREVETE SI PUEDES GILBERT!_** se escucho en respuesta del mencionado

**¡¿WHAT THE FUCK? WHILLIAM ALEJA TUS MANOS DE PRUSIA, PRUSIA BAJA ESE ARMA, AMERICA SUELTAME Y FROG SACA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI TRASERO_** se notaba que el oji-verde estaba alterado, casi lanzaba humo por las orejas

Los cuatro armaron una fila militar obedeciendo a Kirkland, Estados Unidos lanzo una mala mirada a travez de sus lentes al franaces, este no dejaba de mirar la zona en donde su manos estuvieron momentos antes, el prusiano y el escoces se insultaban en susurros.

**Bien como ya estan mas calmados... Prussia, no hace falta que regañes a MI hermano mayor, Scotland luego hablaremos por tu ataque de "hermano", America no necesito a un "hero" que me salve de mi ex-boyfriend and my brothers, France... tu solo deja en paz, pervert frog... ahora Brother nos vamos a una reunion familiar ahora, no te atrevas a negarte que sere el menor pero no me cuesta nada ir en tu contra ahora, no te tengo miedo como cuano era un niño_** dice con calma mientras miraba a los que iba mencionando para mirar a los ojos cuando hablaba y luego se dirige seguido de un pelirojo con el ceño fruncido y regañado.

_.:: Casa de Arthur ::._

**Que lindo, despues de tantos años somos **_**una familia reunida y feliz**_**_** dice un joven de cabellos en tonos entre el rojo y el amarillo de mirada sarcastica, al lado de el habia una persona muy parecida a el pero mucho mas sonriente.

**Jmh_** dice indiferente Gales, de cabellos rubios grisaceos y ojos verdes muy opacos sin brillo.

**No hace falta demostrar tanto **_**cariño**_** Glen_** le dijo burlon el pelirojo mayor

**¿Me podrían mostrar un minimo de atención? El que llamó para la reunion fui yo, brothers_** la molestia se reflejaba en el mas bajo de los hermanos

**Vamos Sasana, no seas asi de amargadito, somos tu familia_** le comienza a picar la mejilla Irlanda del Norte

**NO SOY AMARGADITO Y NUNCA SE COMPORTARON COMO UNA FAMILIA, DEJAME ALAN_** comenzo a protestar el menor sonrojado

El mencionado hizo una leve mueca triste, el mayor de ellos se mordío el labio inferior en muestra de dolor, Irlanda fruncio el ceño y Gales... bueno el solo estaba indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba.

**Bueno, si te quejas de nuestra "falta de amor entre hermanos", ¿para que nos quieres ver?_** Bryan fruncio aún mas el ceño

**Ultimamente algo extraño esta pasando y es que nuestro **_**adorado y amoroso**_** hermanote, Whilliam se la pasa haciendo el papel de "hermano mayor" como en esos estupidos programas que Alfred esta tan orgulloso_**responde malhumorado el ingles

**Sasana, ¿Quién te entiende? te quejas de que no te mostramos amor, llega Escocia y lo hace y te quejas_** le habla de manera burlona el mayor de los gemelos.

**Si, yo tan bondadoso y eh decidido dejar de maltratarte_** Whilliam se hacia un drama siendo apoyado por los Irlanda.

**... ¿Acaso intentas ser como el frog o como Al?_** una vena palpitante aparecio en el cejon.

**¡NO COMPARES CON ESE IMBECIL PERVERTIDO Y EL YANKEE QUE SE CREE HEROE CON PROBLEMAS DE PESO!_** le agarra del cuello de la camisa eufórico.

**¡YO TE COMPARO CON QUIEN QUIERA, SCOTLAND!_** Arthur le mira desafiante con sus ojos jades

**No te atrevas a desafiarme, enano_** la furía invaidia en los otros ojos verdes

**¿O qué? ¿Me golpearas? Vamos hazlo, **_**nii-chan**__ le provocaba con una sonrisa arrogante

Los dos comenzaron a pelearse, Alan y Bryan trataban de separarlosn, Gales rodo los ojos mientras iba a buscar un botiuien de primero axulios.

**REACCIONEN DE UNA VEZ, NO PODEMOS ESTAR TODA LA VIDA ASÍ_** grita Irlanda del Norte que sostenía a Arthur.

**Alan tiene razón_**apoya un mas tranquilo Arthur.

**Tu empezaste todo, Stupid-bunny_** dijo un serio pero relajado Escocia.

**Vengan par de imbeciles_** un Glen indiferente comenzo a curarles las leves herdias que tenían.

Se que esta muy corto después de tanto tiempo ausente con este fic TT_TT, se los trataré de recompensar, con un pequeño adelanto.

_No es posible que sientas eso Whilliam_ extrañadamente Gales estaba soprendido y lo demostraba abiertamente._

_Es posible y no te atrevas a intrometerte_ practicamente rugía el mencionado._

_¿Por qué es que God me castiga? ¿Why?_ un lloroso Arthur estaba de rodillas frente a una sombra._

_I don´t know... but... I love you, England_ de la oscuridad sale una mano que acariciaba la mejilla humeda del ingles._

_... No... No puedes amarme... Mentiroso... I hate you_ se aferraba a esa mano que le acariciaba con tanta ternura._

_Vuelve a confiar en el amor, tu siempre me has querido y yo tambien siempre te eh querido_ esa voz era suave y calmada, lograba que el rubio se relajara tan solo un poco._

Que telenovelesco me quedo O_O... bueno esperenlo xD bye


	4. Chapter 4

Acá estoy con nuevo capi, agradezco sus reviwes que hacen que mi corazoncito lata y mi mente produzca ideas para este fic non.

* * *

Inglaterra despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la reunión familiar había durado mucho mas de lo que el hubiese deseado, tenía unos moretones en el cuerpo, producto de la pelea con su hermano. Se miro a si mismo, aún tenia su camisa, sus pantalones y sus calcetines, estaba tan cansado que solo había logrado sacarse su corbata, su saco y sus zapatos. Al fin decidió levantarse y dirigirse al baño, mientras caminaba comenzó a desnudarse sin ningún pudor, no le importaba, es mas en ese momento podría entrar alguien en su habitación y el no le importaría.

**Stupid-Bunny, quisiera decirte…**_ el pelirrojo, que recién entraba, se quedo callado observando a su hermanito, este estaba sacándose sus boxers.

**… ¡SHIT, BROTHER, SIEMPRE DEBES TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR A UNA HABITACIÓN!_** la verdad es que no era cierto eso de que no le importaba si alguien lo veía desnudándose.

**Jejeje, ¿De que te avergüenzas? Te eh visto miles de veces desnudo_** le dice burlón al ver como el rubio se cubría sus partes intimas mientras se ruborizaba.

**¡Sal de aquí!_** le lanza lo mas cercano que tenía… sus boxers.

**Gracias, pero no creo que sean de mi talle_** comienza a carcajearse el ojiverde mayor.

**Argh_** esta vez lanzó un hechizo que cerro la puerta y le puso cerrojo.

Se quedó un momento quieto, pasaron unos minutos y siguió despojándose de su vestimenta. Se preparo el agua de la ducha como a el le gustaba, lavó sus cabellos, su cuerpo y… dejo que el agua se llevase sus problemas por un momento.

_.: Sala de la casa de Inglaterra :._

Gales revisaba las heridas de su hermano mayor, era increíble que halla logrado tales moretones.

**La verdad es que se ah hecho muy fuerte_** Whilliam recordaba la fuerza que tenían todo esos golpes que habían sido dirigidos hacia el.

**Si_** responde secamente Glen.

**… Debo contarte algo muy importante_** el semblante de el mas alto muy seria.

**…_** el de ojos opacos le miraba demostrando que le podía contar lo que quería.

**Estoy comenzando a sentir cosas… para mi son buenas pero se que para la sociedad es mala, sucia, enferma… probablemente sea todo eso… pero sus opiniones por mi que se las metan por donde les quepa… creo que lo llevo sintiendo de hace tiempo, pero recién ahora lo estoy empezando a aceptar_** le narra mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus manos volviéndolos unos puños, sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

**¿Qué sientes?_** pregunta de manera neutra, quería que Escocia se descargue, además de que la curiosidad lo impulsaba a preguntar.

**Yo… creo que quiero a Arthur, más de lo que se es permitido entre hermanos, quiero abrazarlo hasta que nos fundamos y seamos uno, besarlo y unir nuestras almas… al principio sentía asco, pero no de mi, sino de Arthur, por su culpa estaba teniendo estos enfermos sentimiento, es su culpa por tener unos ojos tan atrayentes, por tener esos labios rosados y carnosos que hacen que desees morderlos y besarlos, por tener un cuerpo delgado, frágil y sexy, por tener ese acento sensual, unas sonrisas tan hermosas, una risa que te hechizan y… por lograr conquistar a tantos, enamorarse de los equivocados, dañarse con personas que no lo merecen, no darse cuenta de lo que siento, por ser mi tupido hermano menor… es el fruto prohibido que Dios no quiere que pruebe. Quisiera hacer que nadie se le acerque, ser solo yo y el juntos_** confiesa mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando a ser que lo tentaba a cometer el pecado de la lujuria, romper la ley de que entre hermanos no puede haber mas que abrazos fraternales para pasar a unos toques mas íntimos.

**No es posible que sientas eso Whilliam_** extrañadamente Gales estaba sorprendido y lo demostraba abiertamente.

**Es posible y no te atrevas a intrometerte_** prácticamente rugía el mencionado.

**¿Sucede algo malo?_** preguntan al unísono los Irlanda.

Gales miraba a sus hermanos con su acostumbrada indiferencia, solo que sin que ellos se den cuenta comenzó a sudar frío, el escocés le estaba asustando con una mirada que se podía leer perfectamente "Les dices es algo y cavaste tu propia tumba".

**Nada, solo hablaba con nuestro_ querido_ hermano Glen_** decía en un falso tono cariñoso, mientras pasaba su fuerte brazo por el cuello del mencionado _abrazándolo_ fuertemente.

**Me voy, see you later_** se escucha de repente.

**¿Adónde crees que vas?_** pregunta como una madre Irlanda del Norte con los brazos cruzados.

**No les importa_** responde secamente el rubio menor.

**Jovencito, no creas que nos puedes hablar de ese modo_** Bryan puso su brazos de modo jarrón sobre sus caderas.

**Fine, fine, solo querría salir a pasear un poco, necesito aire fresco_** responde de mala gana el ingles.

**Esta bien, eso esta mucho mejor_** al parecer ese día Alan y Bryan les había agarrado el ataque "mamá y papá".

**Recuerda no venir muy tarde, stupid-bunny_** Escocia se acerco al menor mientras le miraba serio y apoyaba su mano en el hombro del otro.

**Yes, brother, I ´m a good boy_** dice en un tono fingido de niño pequeño, se saca de manera brusca la mano sobre su hombro y se retira.

_.: En algún lugar de Londres :._

Kirkland caminaba de manera lenta, hasta que llegó un parque que le pareció muy hermoso, se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol y comenzó a observa todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Niños jugaban y reían, parejas se demostraban cariño, perros corrían con sus dueños, pájaros volaban mientras cantaban y Francia caminaba hacia el, si todo era muy hermoso… momento… ¿Francia caminaba hacia el?.

**Bounjour, England_** que rápido se podían arruinar los momentos de paz.

**¿Qué quieres?_** pregunta sin mirar hacía esos ojos celestes que una vez amo.

**Hablar, arreglar las cosas pero no a mi modo, sino al tuyo_** el francés sin pedir permiso se sentó al lado del ojiverde.

**¿Arreglar? Lo nuestro ya lo está_** la frialdad inundaba la voz de Iggy.

**No lo esta, necesito saber el porque de tu maltrato hacía mi y…_** fue interrumpido por el grito del otro.

**¡¿EL POR QUÉ DE MI MALTRATO? FRANCIS, TE ACOSTASTE CON UNA MUJER, ME ENGAÑASTE, NO TE IMPORTE EN LO MAS MÍNIMO, CREO QUE ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA TRATARTE COMO TE TRATO, es más ni merecerías el que te hable_ ** el dolor lo invadía, sus palabras le quemaban la garganta.

**Se que no tuve que acostarme con esa mujer, pero si me importabas, me sigues importando, agradezco el que me dejes oír tu hermosa voz, pero por favor perdóname, vuelve conmigo, mis brazos se acoplan perfectamente a tu figura, mis labios solo desean saborear los tuyos_** le tomo el mentón y le besó, de manera calma, queriendo transmitir ese amor que decía tenerle.

**No… Bonnefoy, aléjate… caí una vez ante esas palabras tan asquerosamente cursis, no lo volveré a hacer… Arthur Kirkland no vuelve con idiotas que lo traicionaron_** su mirada estaba gacha y no lo había alejado a golpes como hubiera hecho antes, sino de manera suave.

**Claro, para ti Alfred te traiciono, sin embargo no te importaría le perdonarías todo, te daría igual lo que haga, siempre que te diga que lo perdones, lo harás, sufrirás pero a la vez lo disfrutaras, ¡¿QUÉ TIENE EL QUE YO NO?_** Francia había agarrado del cuello de la camisa al menor.

**A EL NO LO METAS, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, ESTOS ES SOLO ENTRE TU Y YO, FROG_** sus jades ardía en ira.

**SIEMPRE LO DEFIENDES, DE SEGURO NO TE IMPORTARÍA ABRIRLE LAS PIERNAS CUAL ZORRA EN CELO, NI SIQUIERA SI SIGUIERA SIENDO TU HERMANO MENOR_** le da una cachetada por toda la furia que tenía el rubio mayor.

Se quedaron un rato callados, Francis se arrepintió, el no quería llegar a eso, pero estaba envenenado por los celos hacía el americano. Reino Unido estaba en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla golpeada, le ardía a horrores, pero no sabía que era lo que le dolía mas, ¿Las acciones o las palabras de su antiguo novio?.

**Mo-mon amour, y-yo…_** antes de terminar hablar el ingles se paro y salio corriendo, alejándose de la vista del mayor.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, tenía que alejarse de esa persona que ya le ah hecho daño sentimental y ahora físico. No quería ser un idiota y permitir que le dañen de nuevo… poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de creer en el amor, la idea de que ese sentimiento no era para el crecía rápidamente en su pecho.

Dejó de correr, por el cansancio se desplomo de rodillas al piso, había llegado a un lugar muy solitario. No le asustaba, no le importaba. El solo podía sentir como es que su corazón se estrujaba, las lagrimas caer libremente y pensar…

** ¿Por qué es que God me castiga? ¿Why?_** un lloroso Arthur estaba de rodillas frente a una sombra.

**I don´t know... but... I love you, England_** de la oscuridad sale una mano que acariciaba la mejilla húmeda del ingles.

**... No... No puedes amarme... Mentiroso... I hate you_** se aferraba a esa mano que le acariciaba con tanta ternura.

**Vuelve a confiar en el amor, tu siempre me has querido y yo también siempre te eh querido_** esa voz era suave y calmada, lograba que el rubio se relajara tan solo un poco.

**¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_** pregunta mientras cerraba los ojos para poder sentir esa calidez que se encontraba en su mejilla.

**No puedo decirte quien soy, no por ahora y solo estoy aquí por ti_** se escucho eso y luego un sonido que se le hizo muy familiar.

**Pyo, Pyo, Pyo_**… extremadamente familiar.

**Ese… ¿No es… Gilbird?_** justo en ese momento aparece un pollito volando y se posa sobre su cabeza.

**Ehhhhh… No soy Gilbert, el awesome Ore-sama_** la voz ahora se escuchaba nerviosa.

**Jejeje_** tira de ese brazo que se encontraba fuera de la sombra para sacar a luz la figura del albino.

**Bueno, claro que tenías que darte cuenta que soy yo… ¡SOY DEMASIADO AWESOME PARA ESTAR EN SECRETO MUCHO TIEMPO, KESESESESESE!_** se reía con esa risa característica de el.

**Prussia, ¿Desdé cuándo sabes ingles?_** le pregunta mientras le sonreía de manera sincera, desde pequeño se permitió ser libre con el ojirojo.

**Lo eh estado practicando para… poder decirte lo que te dije_** en ese momento no lo resiste mas y abraza al mas bajo.

**¿Por qué te escondías en las sombras?_** apoya su rostro en ese amplio pecho que le abrigaba.

**Porque me doy cuenta de quien debe estar a tu lado y no soy yo_** susurra mientras acariciaba esos cabellos rubios despeinados con ternura.

**¿Quién debe estar a mi lado si no eres tu? Por mi punto de vista eres el único que no me ah traicionado, me has dado el cariño que mis hermanos se negaron a darme, me conoces mas de lo que el entupido francés cree conocerme, no me has traicionado_** comienza a enumerar mientras aspiraba el aroma del prusiano.

**Porque simplemente tu corazón no late por mi, lo hace por otra persona, Francia lo sabe pero… el no es tan awesome como yo como para pensar que es mejor tu verdadera felicidad con el, que una falsa con nosotros_** le dio un beso en los cabellos, querría aprovechar lo que podía mientras ese delgado cuerpo se encontraba entre sus brazos.

**… ¿Alfred?_** pregunta sorprendido mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte al germano.

**Si, también aprendí ingles para que creas que mis palabras fueron las de el, se que el te ama, mas de lo que crees, asíque… el gran Ore-sama decidió ayudarles con su amor, porque quiero verte feliz_** le sonríe mientras costosamente lo separaba de su cuerpo para ver esos ojos verdes que lo tenían encantado.

**Gracias, Gilbert, no se como agradecértelo, siempre me has ayudado a ser feliz_** le sonríe con eterno agradecimiento y cariño.

**La única manera es que seas feliz con quien amas, no dudes que ese es el idiota de America, kesesesese_** ríe mientras le revuelve los cabellos rubios al otro.

**Thank you_** le da un rápido beso en los labios y se va en busca del estúpido yankee.

**Mereces ser feliz, England, ich liebe dich_** susurra mientras tocaba sus labios.

_.: Habitación donde se hospeda Alfred :._

El sonido del toque de la puerta hizo que Alfred deje de lado su nuevo videojuego y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un ingles con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.

**Old man, ¿What happend?_** lo siguiente hizo que sus ojos azules se abran con extrema sorpresa, Iggy, SU Iggy lo estaba besando.

**I hate you but… I love you_** lo vuelve a besar y estas vez es correspondido por el menor.

* * *

Bieeeeeeeen al fin termine, jejeje espero que les guste GOMEN SI ALGUNA NO LE GUSTA PRUK, se los recompensare. Adelanto del siguiente capi.

_Mgh… A-Alfred_ un sonrojado Arthur se encontraba acostado en la cama con la camisa desabrochada._

_I love you so much, Arthy_ le susurra mientras besaba su cuello._

_¡Maldito Yankee, te matare!_ amenaza el pelirrojo._

_¡No harás que me separe de Iggy, YO LO AMO CON TODO MI SER!_ responde el de lentes._

Espero que les guste bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Wuaaaaaaa hace tanto que no subo algo, gomenasai T_T es que la verdad estuve con problemas con mi netbook, no tengo internet y la secundari impide mucho u.u. asi que espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente largo para compensar (aunque creo que es corto)... dejando eso de lado, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Se besaban de manera desesperada, necesitaban tanto de esos besos, esas caricias. Lastima que en ese momento necesitaban aquellos que ahora maldecían, el oxígeno.

**Wuooo, Old Men… ¿What happend?, eso que soy el Hero mas hot del mundo, no, del universo but… nunca creí que cayeras ante mi de este modo_** comienza a hablar de manera egocéntrica.

**No arruines el momento, idiot_ ** le dice con un puchero que lo hacía ver muy tierno y mas con el rubor que se posaba en sus mejillas.

**Jejeje, okey, okey, my dear_** le besa la mejilla.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, el cielo celeste y los pastizales verdes se unían. No podían evitar el sonreír como dos idiotas enamorados, Arthur se sentía como una de esas bobas colegialas enamoradas del chico popular. Típico de las películas de Alfred.

**I love you_** susurran los dos al unísono.

Se volvieron a besar, poco a poco ese beso tierno comenzó a tornarse mas apasionado, las manos del americano ya no se mantenían quietas. Pasaban por su cintura y su cadera, arrugando su camisa de paso, se estremecía ante esas descargas que le provocaban y no pudo evitar el soltar un leve gemido cuando sintió esas calidas acariciar su trasero.

**Tal y como me las imagine, muy suavecitas_** dice en tono sensual el menor.

**¡I-Idiot!_** aparta la mirada por la vergüenza

Se vuelven a besar de manera salvaje mientras se dirigían a la cama, una vez que llegaron ahí Jones se tiro sobre Inglaterra, mientras sus lenguas se rozaban, el norteamericano comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa, sus labios se separaron de los del ojiverde para comenzar a juguetear con el lóbulo del otro.

**Mgh****…**** A-Alfred_ **un sonrojado Arthur se encontraba acostado en la cama con la camisa desabrochada.

**I love you so much, Arthy_ **le susurra mientras besaba su cuello

**Me too, Al_** comienza a acariciar la ancha espalda del ojiazul.

La ropa poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, una vez que los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos USA decidió hablar.

**Iggy… ¿estas seguro de esto?, no quiero abrumarte si vamos demasiado rápido_** comienza a acariciar los cabellos mas claros del otro.

**Baaaaka, claro que estoy seguro, quiero que seas el primero y el único en hacerme esto, quiero ser solo tuyo_** le mira con profundo amor.

**No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto, no puedo creer que estemos así_** le sonríe de manera sincera el de anteojos.

**Créelo_** le da un casto beso.

Alfred se acerca un poco al cajón que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama para buscar un frasquito de lubricante, unto la sustancia en sus dedos. Metió el primer dedo y el mas bajo pego un leve grito de sorpresa e incomodidad.

**Lo siento, ¿te dolió?_** se notaba la preocupación de su amante.

**N-no, solo es un po-co mo-molesto_** le dice mientras le da una leve sonrisa incitándolo a seguir con la preparación.

Después de un momento crees que es el momento de introducir el segundo dígito, por esto el otro solo dio un leve suspiro. Los dedos en su interior se movían de manera circular y a veces a modo de tijeras, ensanchando su entrada. Cuando llegó el tercer intruso no evito una leve lágrima de dolor, que rápidamente fue secada por los labios del rubio más oscuro.

**Creo que es ya es suficiente, ¿estás listo?_ **le pregunta el norteamericano mientras le miraba con ternura.

El otro solo asiente nervioso y un poco asustado, aunque lo ultimo es algo que no quería admitir.

(SUMIMASEN, se que el lemmon es algo hermoso *¬* *comienza a babear y a sangrarle la nariz* pero… eso es algo que guardare para otra historia u.u, en verdad… gomenasai, excuse me, sorry, etc)

Ese día, en ese hotel, en esa habitación, en esa cama, sus corazones, almas y cuerpos se unieron. Ese acto que hacían no era eso tan vulgar a lo que llaman Sexo, ese termino guárdenselo para lo que hace Francia con sus conquistas, pero lo que hacían Arthur y Alfred era el hermoso acto de Hacer el Amor son cosas muy diferente, no es algo permitido en esta historia que las confundan.

_.:Al día siguiente:._

Jones por primera vez en su vida se levanto temprano, le gustaba observar la cara de SU Iggy al dormir, se lo veía tan tierno.

"**No puedo creer que perdí unos… ¡¿200 años?… eso es mucho… bueno lo que importa es que…" PERDÍ MUCHOS AÑOS DE VER EL ROSTRO DE IGGY DURMIENDO, SONRIENDO, RIENDO…_ **sin darse cuenta comenzó a gritar sus pensamientos, levantando en el proceso a su amante

"**Es cierto, jamás creí que Al tenga esos pensamientos"_** sonríe con infinito cariño. Iba a hablar pero la vez del menor no se lo permitió

**NO PUEDO CREER QUE PUDE HABER VISTO A ARTHY DESNUDO EN MI CAMA, HACIENDO SONIDOS TAN HERMOSAMENTE SENSUALES, OÍR COMO GRITA ENTRE GEMIDOS MI NOMBRE, TENERLO BAJO MIO PIDIENDO POR MAS, EL COMO COMENZABA A BESAR MI…_** un golpe en su nuca lo hace callar.

**A-AMERICA NO BAKA, ¡¿DESDE CUA****NDO TIENES TANTOS PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS?, FUI YO EL QUE TE EDUCÓ, NO EL MALDITO FROG_** el de ojos jades estaba tan rojo como un tomate, casi le salía humo por las orejas.

**Jeje pero si todo lo que dije fue cierto, los hero no mienten_** comienza a reír mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

**I-idiot_** dice en un susurro mientras apoyaba su rostro en el ancho y calido pecho de su ex-hermano.

**Nfufufu solo lo sería contigo, my sexy iggyrisu_ **le da unos besos en la clavícula, esa noche había descubierto que era el punto débil de su amado.

**A-ah, de-detente, ¿n-no fue suficiente c-con a-anoche? Ah~~~~~_** el ultimo un gemido cantarín y largo que hizo que la sangre del yankee se concentrara en un solo punto de su anatomía.

**Nunca es suficiente para el hero, además tu eres el culpable_** le dice en tono de molestia infantil mientra daba unos leves mordiscos en el cuello del ingles.

**¡¿Po-por qué mi culpa, S-tupid Yankee? Ah~~~~ a-ah, ngh_** habla de manera entre cortada por las acciones del ojiazul.

**Es que haces unos sonidos muy sensuales, es tu culpa tener una voz tan excitante como tu cuerpo_** comenzó a acariciar la cintura del más bajo

**¡Amo Arthur se encuentra aquí!_ **el mencionado escucha la voz de una de sus hadas.

**¿Eh? ¿Qué hace aquí Bell?_** pregunta al aire olvidándose completamente del hombre que lo acariciaba.

**¡ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUR!_** se escucha una voz grave afuera de la habitación.

**¿Ese no es…?_** guarda silencio para que su pareja responda su pregunta

**Si, es…_** justo en ese momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a los hermanos Kirkland.

**¡¿QUÉ HACE ESE YANKEE CONTIGO, EN UNA CAMA, ABRAZANDOTE Y DESNUDO?_ **pregunta furioso el escocés que acaba de entrar.

**Well…_** el rubio mas bajo no sabía como explicar la situación en la que estaba.

**¿Ya encontraste a Sasana?_** los Irlanda preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

**Al parecer si_** Gales lo supo al ver la mirada del mayor ardiendo en llamas.

**Jejeje… ¿Cómo están… cuñados?_ **en el mismo instante que uso el ultimo termino para los hermanos de su pareja sintió que había cavado su propia tumba.

**¡¿Cuñados?_** los cuatro mayores se encontraban estupefactos, ¿Cómo paso que _ese_ se haya vuelto el amante de Inglaterra?

**¡Esto es inaceptable, oíste INACEPTABLE!_** el pelirrojo mayor se encontraba hecho una furia.

**Ya bueno, Scotland, no es tan malo que yo y Alfred estemos juntos_** trata de calmarlo su hermano menor.

**¡¿Qué no es tan malo? Es cierto no es malo, es terrible_** apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

**Pe-pero…_ **no puede seguir hablando por la fuerte y grave voz de Whilliam.

**¡Nada de per****o, ustedes dos se separan y espero no verte con el de nuevo, pobre intento de héroe!_** sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, entonces un puñetazo fue a parar a su mejilla.

**¡¿Crees qué permitiré eso? ¡Si lo crees estás equivocado! ¡Le has quitado muchas cosas a Arthur, pero no le prohibirás el que ame al que quiere! No soy una nación débil, yo soy Estados Unidos de America, uno de los más poderosos, sobretodo soy Alfred F. Jones, ex-hermano de Iggy, su compañero y ahora soy su amante, su pareja, no me importa que seas su hermano mayor, ya nada nos va a separar_** Alfred mostró, como muy pocas veces, su lado serio, la determinación en sus palabras y mirada era latente para todos en esa habitación, se había puesto su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

**¡Maldito Yankee, te matare!_** amenaza el pelirrojo.

¡**No harás que me separe de Iggy, YO LO AMO CON TODO MI SER**!_ responde el de lentes.

En ese instante el estadounidense recibe una patada en su estomago que lo hace salir disparado al otro lado de la habitación.

**¡Alfred!_** se escucha al ingles gritar con preocupación.

**Jum, nos vamos, Stupid Rabbit_ ** al ver que su oponente estaba medio inconciente decidió que era el momento perfecto para irse.

**¡No me voy si****n Alfred!_** le responde el ojiverde menor.

**¡Si, te vas sin**** el!_** lo agarra con firmeza del brazo y lo comienza a arrastrar.

**¡Detente, suéltame!_** comienza a luchar contra el agarre para poder ir con su amado, su otra mano sostenía las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez.

No le hacía caso, sus otros hermanos solo se quedaron en silencio, no querrían entrometerse en ese conflicto.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, el anglosajón con una fuerza descomunal se soltó de la mano del escocés y lo había golpeado contra la pared. Su mano estaba hecha un puño mientras sostenía la camisa del mayor, sus ojos no eran los de antes, no parecían sus comunes ojos verdes como el césped, sino que tenían algo diferente. Era como una mezcla de verde y rojo por la furia.

**You… mother fucker… cuando digo que te detengas, te detienes, si digo que me sueltes, me sueltas… si no haces lo que se te ordena, te castigare de la manera más cruel que exista y si veo que le vuelves a poner un puto dedo encima de Al… te matare de la manera más lenta, dolorosa y sangrienta, Rusia quedará como un muñeco de felpa comparado conmigo a tus ojos, ¿Okey, Scotland?_** su voz era grave, amenazante, hacía que te quieras hacer pipí en los pantalones.

…**_** el otro no sabía que decir, por primera vez sintió terror, el miedo de poder morir, jamás se imagino que aquel pequeño al que antes le amenazaba de la misma manera le haya pagado con la misma moneda.

**Creo que entendió_** decidió hablar Glen.

**No me basta con que entienda, se atavío a golpear a mi amor y además… el nunca le importo si yo entendía, de seguro sería algo espléndido el ver como sufres lo que me hacías cuando era un niño_** levanta una sonrisa cínica apareció su rostro, pero antes de que levante la mano unos calidos brazos lo rodearon.

**Iggy, tranquilo_** se escucha el leve susurro del americano.

**Pero…_** los labios del otro lo acallan con un beso tierno y dulce.

**Este no es el Iggy del que me enamore, yo me enamore de ese que, por mas de que le ponía mal el como fue tratado por sus hermanos, los querría, los adoraba y admiraba. Yo se que te volviste un fuerte Imperio por ellos, querrías que estén orgullosos de ti. De aquel me enamore_** le acaricia el rostro por el cual comenzaron a salir las gotas cristalinas y saladas.

**Y-yo… tienes razón_ **se abraza fuertemente al dueño de Texas.

**Tsk_** el pelirrojo que se encontraba contra la pared aparta su mirada de ellos con molestia y, a ojos del rubio grisáceo, tristeza.

… **¿Cuándo vamos a ser tíos?_** pregunta con una gran sonrisa Alan mientras sus ojos celestes verdosos brillaban de emoción.

**¡¿WHAT?_** el menor de todos ellos abre los ojos extremadamente perdiendo totalmente su seriedad.

**A-Alan no es momento para tus estupideces_ **se altera Kirkland.

**Sasana, oh Sasana, ¿Qué no podemos aprovechar el que nuestra amada y difunta madre, que descanse en paz, haya pedido a las hadas el darte el poder de tener hijos?_** le pregunta de manera dramática y burlona Bryan mientras disfrutaba de la expresión en el rostro de America.

**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_** mientras susurra eso se aleja poco a poco de su pareja, que aparentemente se encontraba en shock.

**¡¿PODEMOS TENER NUESTROS PROPIOS HIJOS?_** el rubio oscuro se tiro encima de su ex tutor

**Well… y-yes_** se rasca la mejilla con vergüenza mientras trataba no mirar directo a esa mirada celeste.

… **Hay que ir a que te hagan la prueba_** le acaricia su vientre plano con cariño inmenso.

**¿What? ¿Why?_** preguntan todos los hermanos que formaban la isla de Reino Unido e Irlanda.

**Jajajaja, olvide usar protección_** les explica como si nada.

… **¿No usaste protección?... pe-pero…_** el británico se encontraba estupefacto.

**Es que… estaba apurado y necesitado, no aguantaba más… además de que parecía que alguien también estaba con ganas de hacerlo_** le guiña un ojo y sonríe de manera maliciosa con destellos pervertidos.

**¡No es posible que me guste alguien tan pervertido!_** le da un puñetazo en el brazo.

**Jaja, al parecer los pervertidos son tu tipo, Sasana, el galo ****ese no es un santo_** le dice Alan mientras se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

**Oe, Al no parecía de los pervertidos_** hace un puchero mientras mira ceñudo al mencionado.

**Es tu culpa, dear Arthy, ¿Quién te mando a ser tan endemoniadamente sexy, sensual y completamente violable?_ **le pregunta mientras acariciaba sin pudor alguno todo lo que era la espalda del anglosajón hasta donde esta perdía su nombre.

**¡BAKA!_** le da un puñetazo en la cara.

**I-Itae… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_** el de anteojos hace un puchero mientras sobaba su mejilla golpeada.

**Y tienes el descaro de preguntar eso, Amerika no baka_ **le da la espalda mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**Pero solo acaricie tu espalda… and your pretty ass_ **sonríe de manera inocente

**¡Shut up!_** le dice molesto mientras se iba al baño, acababa de recordar que aun no tenia ropa.

* * *

**bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado n.n y como siempre el adelanto (muajajja nadie sabe que no es un adelanto si una una idea cualquiera siiiiii) XD**

**_Nunca eh experimente esto que siento, Glen__**_ el pelirrojo mira su vaso con whisky de manera deprimente._

**_Es que nunca se te negó una amante, tampoco sentiste algo serio por ellas y... es Arthur, tu hermano menor__**_ explica este con seriedad mientras resalta la palabra "hermano"._

_**No me lo marques tanto, me haces quedar como un enfermo_** da un largo trago a ese liquido amargo._

**_No es que te quiera decir enfermo pero...__**_ no encontraba las palabras indicadas._

**_No, si lo soy pero... es mas enfermo estar enamorado de el y que por si fuera poco no haber hecho nada, con el trato que le doy ni siquiera me puede ver como un hermano... I am monster, fuck__**_ golpea su cabeza contra la barra de aquel bar_

**_Felicidades, Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones__**_ el hombre de bata blanca les sonríe calidamente._

**_Mon amour, has subido de peso_ _**_se burla levemente el frances_

**_Tu también lo harías si llevases un baby dentro tuyo__**_ responde de manera distraída el de ojos verdes._

**_Mon dieu__**_ exclama en voz baja y se cae de la silla._

**Jajajaja casi me escribo toda la historia XD, bueno yo sigo con estos adelantos tele-novelescos jeje, bye non**


	6. Chapter 6

Escocia les dijo a sus hermanos que necesitaba irse, que tenía una reunión importante. Se encontraba en un bar de aire melancólico, todos los rostros en ese lugar eran deprimentes, hombres con los ojos cristalizados, mirada vacía, como si estuvieran muertos.

**"No puedo creer que haya tantos pobres infelices"_** los mira a todos con el ceño fruncido, pero nadie le prestaba atención, cada uno estaba metido en su burbuja de sufrimiento.

**¿Qué se le ofrece?_** pregunta el barman mientras limpiaba un vaso con un pañuelo.

**Whisky escocés_** responde secamente.

A los segundos, la bebida ya estaba frente suyo, cuando iba a tomar de esta alguien se sento a su lado.

**Que reunión importante la que tienes_** le dice de manera sarcástica el recién llegado.

**Cierra la maldita boca, Gales_** lo mira con molestia.

**Si lo quieres deberías desearle lo mejor, no estar revolcándote en tus celos y tristeza junto al alcohol_ **le dice mientras pedía un vaso de whisky.

**¿Pidiendo alcohol, don sermoneo?_ **se burlaba del otro.

**Un trago cada tanto no hace nada, además yo no lo estoy mezclando con tristeza e ira, como tu, esa es una muy mala combinación_** dice mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

**No puedo evitarlo, es todo culpa del Stupid-Bunny_** gruñe mientras con su mano formaba un puño.

**Lo estas diciendo como si el hubiese ido a ti diciendo, **_**Vamos, ámame, que yo me voy a ir con un yankee y te hare sufrir**_**, sabes perfectamente que él no usa la magia para eso_** le explica serio como siempre, aunque siente un poco de arrepentimiento al ver como la mirada del otro ojiverde cambiaba.

**Nunca eh experimentado esto que siento, Glen_ **el pelirrojo mira su vaso de whisky de manera deprimente.

**Es que nunca se te negó una amante, tampoco sentiste algo serio por ellas y... es Arthur, tu ****hermano**** menor_** explica este con seriedad mientras resaltaba la palabra "hermano".

**No me lo marques tanto, me haces quedar como un enfermo_ **da un largo trago a ese líquido amargo.

**No es que te quiera decir enfermo pero..._** no encontraba las palabras indicadas.

**No, si lo soy... es más enfermo estar enamorado de él y que por si fuera poco no haber hecho nada, con el trato que le doy ni siquiera me puede ver como un hermano... I am a Mounster, fuck_ ** golpea su cabeza contra la barra de aquél bar.

**No eres un monstruo, solo cometiste algunos errores_** trataba de animarlo un poco.

**Eso no me ayuda_** aun dejaba a su cabeza reposar en esa barra, tratando de calmarse.

**Todo el mundo comete errores_** dice en un nuevo intento de ayuda.

**Si pero... ese estúpido Yankee los cometió y sin embargo Arthur se los perdono, ahora son pareja, antes ese tonto francés también los cometió, se los perdono y salió herido_** se muerde el labio inferior con ira haciendo que le comience a sangrar.

**Entonces no trates de hacerle daño tu también, ¿no ves que el que tú te niegues lo lastima? no importa todo lo que hagamos, nosotros somos familia, aunque nos peleemos, nos gritemos, insultemos y maltratemos, seguimos siendo hermanos, no podemos evitar el querernos al menos un poco_** explica mientras termina su trago con tranquilidad, dejando anonadado al mayor.

**Puede que tengas razón_** sonríe de lado mientras también terminaba su whisky.

**Dos semanas más tarde**

**Arthur, ¿te sientes bien?_** pregunta el americano mientras veía como su pareja vomitaba contra el retrete.

**Si, claro estoy perfecto, solo quiero expulsar todo lo que comí por gusto_** dice de manera sarcástica pero no le duro mucho ya que tuvo que volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

**Fine, no hace falte que me hables así_** le dice con un puchero de niño regañado.

**Es que... ¿Quién en... su sano... juicio... vomitaría estando bien?_** responde de manera entrecortada, ya no podía mas, ya había expulsado todo lo que comió esa mañana, hasta cree que lo que comió el día anterior.

**Well... algunas modelos de mi país lo hacen para verse very, very, prettys... ¡You are so cute!_** lo abraza mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del otro.

**¡¿What the fuck?_** abre los ojos en sorpresa, ¿a qué se debía ese abrazo? no es que le desagrade ni nada.

**¿Quieres adelgazar para verte más lindo para mí? Cute, but... me gustas así, rellenito_** le dice mientras le acaricia el vientre plano del otro.

**¡No estoy gordo y si lo estuviera no haría esto por ti!_** le grita con una enorme vena en su frente

**Te gusta romper mis sueños, ¿no?_** lo mira con un puchero infantil.

**Si, me encanta, ahora mejor vayamos con un doctor, esto no es normal_** se levanta medio tambaleante en busca de su saco.

**Fine, fine_ **lo ayuda después de ponerse su campera de aviador.

**En el Hospital**

Arthur estaba completamente... furioso. Aunque eso era poco en realidad, estaba completamente fuera de si. Estaba comenzando a odiar el hecho de estar en ese lugar y es que no era algo muy lindo el que su pareja se la pase diciendo "Ese fucking pervert que se hace llamar doctor planea algo raro, te mira como si te quisiera violar" y no mejora su humor el hecho en que el menor le haya gritado a todo aquel que se le acercara para revisarlo o pedirle algun pedido, lo cual es normal si es un país en uno de SUS hospitales, "¡NO CREAS QUE NO TE VIGILO, IGGY IS MINE, EL UNICO QUE LO VIOLA SOY YO, THE HERO!".

Si hubiese sabido que el de lentes tenía esa actitud tan posesiva y, de algún modo, pervertida lo hubiese pensado dos veces al hecho de comenzar su vida como amantes. No tenían mucho de estar juntos pero el americano ya lo tenía loco y no el loco de amor que uno esperaría, pero viendo el hecho de la relación que ellos llevaron por tanto tiempo no sería tan extraño, es como si nada hubiese cambiado. Eso si quitamos el hecho de que el rubio más oscuro se la pasa lanzandose sobre el britanico diciendo cosas como "Iggy dame cariño, now" "Iggy hay que hacerlo" "Iggy, Iggy, besa al hero" y otras cosas que siempre hacían molestar y sonrojar al pobre Inglaterra.

**¿Por qué no te dan los fucking resultados aún? ¡Quiero irme, Iggy!_** protestaba como un niño pequeño Jones.

**¡Eso debería decirlo yo!_** se quejaba el anglosajon, pero el otro pareció no haberlo escuchado ya que el doctor había entrado a la habitación.

**Bueno aquí tengo los resultados de los estudios_** les dice el joven que aparentaba unos veinti cinco años.

**Te ves demasiado jóven, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERTE PASAR POR DOCTOR PARA COQUETEAR CON MI IGGY! Parece joven pero en realidad es un viejo_** dice el estadounidense mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

**¡Alfred idiot! Lo siento, mi... pareja, es demasiado idiota, no le haga caso_** suspira con cansancio el mayor.

**Blah blah blah, mejor diga ya los resultados, me esta quitando tiempo precioso para estar tocando el traserito de Arthie_**dice sin verguenza alguna America.

Por el comentario recibio un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo dejo adolorido.

**Mejor diga rápido los resultados antes de que se le ocurra hacer algun otra idiotes_** una vena apareció en la frente del ingles.

**Felicidades, Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones_** el hombre de bata blanca les sonríe calidamente.

Los países se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

**Ustedes van a ser padres_** les aclará para luego aguantar la risa por la expresión que pusieron ambos rubios.

**¡Oh my god, thank you, thank you!_** grita con gran emoción Alfred.

**Tuve que haberlo imaginado... ¿No le parece extraño que dos hombres vayan a tener un hijo?_** pregunta curioso el de cejas llamativas.

**¿Por qué lo haría? Ustedes son países, no es tan extraño, Mr. England_** dice con una gran sonrisa el jóven.

**Ya veo_** le da una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

Así el tiempo paso, el americano estaba extremadamente sobreprotector, posesivo y celoso.

**Japón, entiendo que te lleves bien con Iggy y todo lo demás pero... ¡No me importa que estes en una relacion con Grecia, si le sonríes de esa manera, YOU DIE!_ **le grita de manera amenazadora, asustando por completo al japones.

**¡Idiot!, lo siento Japón, ultimamente esta mucho más idiota de lo común, no le prestes atención_** le dice mientras trataba de calmar los temblores del más bajo.

**E-esta bien, I-Inglaterra-san, su-supongo q-que es algo común e-esta actitud en A-America-san refiriendose a u-usted_** trataba de sonreír aunque aun tenía unos temblores.

**Mmm... Japón, estas temblando... ¿Alguien te hizo algo?_** fruncio el seño levemente, solo se había dormido un rato y cuando despierta se encuentra con que su pareja temblaba del miedo.

**Oh, Grecia, es solo que Alfred le grito a... Japón_** el anglosajon se quedo sorprendido al ver la mirada fulminante, ocultado bajo esos parpados medio caídos como es común en el, que se dirigia al primer nombrado.

**¡El idiota esta molesto!_** exclama el turco.

**America, mejor concentrate en tu relación con Inglaterra, no me importa si tienes celos o si tienes algún malestar o estas molesto, no te atrebas a meterte con Kiku, ya le has hecho demasiado y ha sido suficiente jueguito de niño infantil cuando solo eres un ambicioso por más poder, mejor quedate calladito o seguir con tu papel de "Soy un idiota que cree ser un estupendo heroé cuando he cometido tantos crimines como un villano, jajaja"_** le habla seriamente Heracles mientras abrazaba al japones y dejaba a todos completamente sorprendidos, hasta al mismo Al.

**¿Q-Qué anda diciendo eso de mi?_** pregunta con los ojos completamente abiertos el estadounidense.

**Lo que todos han pensado al menos una vez, sin embargo es mejor callar, el heroé con su grandioso poder podría hacer cualquier cosa... Ahora por lo que veo ya te has tranquilizado, entonces seguira con lo que estaba y esto no habrá pasado nunca, a menos de que se te ocurra hacer algo que no debes_** se sento en su asiento y se volvió a dormir.

**... Gre-Grecia pu-puedes ser aterrorizante cuando quieres_** se atrebe a decir USA.

Lo unico que recibio de respuesta fue unos ronquidos, pero al rato recibio un puñetazo de Arthur y un leve golpe de Japón.

**Eso te pasa por idiota, deja de andar por ahi gritandole a todo aquel que me mire o me sonría, no todos piensan en doble sentido como tú... Sacando al frog_** le dice en ingles mientras le tiraba de la oreja y lo ponía en su lugar.

**¡Estoy cansado de tantos problemas personales, estamos en una reunion y haremos lo que se hace en una reunion!_** grita completamente furioso Alemania.

Todos se pusieron en su lugar y se calmaron, como es normal. Todo volvio a la normalidad, lo que hace poco paso fue olvidado o al menos por el momento.

Arthur estaba completamente distraído, miraba su estomago de tres meses, ya estaba algo crecidita, sonrió un poco con calidez, al fin lo que siempre deseo, una familia de verdad.

**"Pequeño, ya verás cuando nazcas te cuidare, te querre y te aseguro que el idiota de tu padre tambien lo hara, cuando seguro será como tener dos niños en la casa"_** tan sumido en sus pensamientos en sus pensamientos que notó que el de cabellos rubios y ondulados se fijaba demasido en su barriga abultada.

**Mon amour, has subido de peso_** se burla levemente el frances

**Tu también lo harías si llevases un baby dentro tuyo_** responde de manera distraída el de ojos verdes.

**Mon dieu_** exclama en voz baja y se cae de la silla.

**¿What the hell?_** pregunta Iggy, el cuál salio de sus pensamientos al oír la caída del franco.

Todos miraron a Francis y hubo un silencio que duro poco ya que los "muy preocupados" amigos del rubio no pudieron evitar hablar.

**Jajajaja, joder tió, tremendo hostiazo sea metido_** dice un Antonio que no podía evitar reír con fuerza.

**Kesesese, eso le pasa por ser un dramatico y no ser tan awesome como el gran Ore-sama_** decía Gilbert mientras se acercaba a su amigo y trataba de levantarlo.

El español fue a ayudarlo, aunque seguía riendose. Una vez que lo sentaron, y recibir unas cuantas cachetadas "suaves" por sus amigos, el de ojos celeste se levanto.

**¿Qué pasó?_** pregunta el amante de las rosas mientras se acariciaba la nuca y las mejillas.

**Eso mismo nos preguntamos, blody hell_** el dice Arthur con sus prominentes cejas fruncidas.

**¿England?... ¡Es cierto! ¡Estas embarazado!_** grita mientras se levantaba de la silla moviendo sus brazos, los cuales les dió una golpiza a España y Prusia dejandolos en el piso mirando estrellitas.

**¡¿Qué?_** todos los presentes estaban completamente sorprendidos.

**Eso o.. Te comiste un bebé, pero se que tus recetas son un asco pero los bebé no deben ser un buen ingrediente para mejorarlos, es peor que el hecho de que China de a sus habitantes perros y gatos fritos_** dice Francia el cuál molesto a ambos países.

**¡Aiya, no haría eso a los perros y gatos, son demasiados tiernos aru!_** grita Yao con un puchero mientras se alejaba un poco de Rusia el cuál había aprovechado el disturbio para acercarse al chino.

**Mmmm.. Pero hay una expresion la cuál es "¡Oh is so cute, quisiera comermelo!", China lo hace verdad, lo dice el wonderful Google, si Google lo dice, is True!_** dice el americano mientras levanta el pulgar como si todo estuviese bien.

**Eso no importa, lo que importa es que, no cocino bebés, no comí ningun bebé y... Francia es un completo imbecil al siquiera pensar las dos primeras cosas_** dice el britanico a lo que muchos asintieron la cabeza, hasta Canada, aunque la verdad nadie le presto atención.

**... Entonces si estas embarazado, mon amour_** más que preguntar lo decía a modo de afirmación.

**Argh, yes, I´m pregnant_** le dice con cansacio.

**¡Meint Got!... ¡De seguro que el padre es Alfred "hero idiota" F. Jones! ¡Deberían agradecermelo a mi, al gran Ore-sama, que si no fuese por mi no estarían juntos y no hubieran llamado a la cigueña para que les traigan un repollo para comerlo y asi tener un bebé en el interior de Arthy!_ **decía el peliplateado dejando a todos... Algo sorprendidos y dejandolos queriendo reírse, menos Ludwig el cuál sentía una gran verguenza su forma de explicar sobre los bebés.

**Ve~, felicidades Inglaterra, aunque das mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho miedo y me hayas golpeado que bueno que vayan a tener un bambino, ve~... Aunque creí que los bebés venían haciendo las cosas de lsas revistas de Doitsu_** dice primero feliz y después algo confundido Italia.

**¡Italia no digas esas cosas! ¡Nii-san no digas cosas que confundan a Italia que después tengo que decir cosas vergonzosas!... Y congrats_** dice mientras tomaba a Italia de los hombros para que se siente.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja, sin importar si hubo algún conflicto en el pasado, en momentos como esos eran cuando uno podía olvidar un poco esas cosas.

Las cosas parecían que iban a ser verdaderamente tranquila para la pareja de rubios, los que alguna vez fueron hermanos, que se hicieron daño para poder llegar a lo que tenían ahora, pasaron muchos obstaculos y lograron estar juntos. Si, todo motraba de que había señal de paz, pero tambien puede ser la señal de que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo. Hay que tener en cuenta que no siempre se pueden olvidar los sentimientos.

**"Yo aún lo amo, fui un idiota al dejarlo y ponersela tan fácil a Alfred"_** pasaba por la cabeza de cierto induviduo en la reunión.

**"No me importa lo que haya en mi sangre y en la de él, yo aún lo quiero, ¿Qué debo de hacer? Fuck, I hate you but I love you, rabbit"_** un pelirrojo se encontrataba acostado en el techo de su casa fumando con sus sentimientos más mezclados que núnca.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto, TT_TT no tengo nada valido que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y que con esto se recompense un poco mi tardanza.

**_¡Hay que casarnos, Iggy!_ _**_dice completamente emocionado América._

_**¡¿What?_** lo mira con los ojos extremadamente abierto y casi deja caer su taza._

**_¡Yo me opongo!__**_ se escucha en toda la iglesia._

**_¡No me importa si te opones! ¿Quién dijo que puedes hacerlo?__**_ se comienza a quejar Escocia._

_**Pero dijiste que..._** el otro estaba extrañado._

_**Shut up, lo dije por decir nada más, si te opones te aguantas_** todo siguió sin contratiempos._

**_Ve~, Doitsu amo las bodas... ¿Y si nos casamos?__**_ pregunta el italiano mientras lanzaba ¿Banderas blancas? a la pareja de recién casados._

Bueno esta vez no fue tan telenovelesco XD, jejeje bueno bye~.


	7. Chapter 7

Escocia estaba recostado mirando el techo y pensaba una y otra vez en su hermano. Se reprochaba lo idiota que fue pero en parte se decía que eso era culpa de Inglaterra. Todo eso fue interrumpido porque los gemelos se lanzaron ensima de el.

**¡Idiotas! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Pude haberlos quemado con el maldito cigarrilo, aunque creo que ahora es lo mejor!_** les grita completamente molesto el pelirrojo.

**Oh, no te alteres, Scott_** le dice Bryan mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo y lo fumaba él.

**Si, solamente veniamos para hablarte_** Alan comienza a saltar en la cama.

**Primero, Bryan no fumes lo mío, segundo ¡Alan no saltes en la puta cama! y tercero ¿Desdé cuando quieren hablar conmigo?_** Escocia los miraba menos molesto.

**Bueno, lo que sucede es que estabamos pensando que andas deprimido_** Irlanda siguio fumando.

**Eso, al principio no pasaba nada pero entonces vino Glen y dijo "De la depresión puede pasar fácilmente a la furia y ustedes serán las víctimas"_** el gemelo menor le sonríe como si nada.

**No es de su incumbencia_** les dice mientras los patea sacandolos de la cama y se vuelve a recostar.

**Lo es porque somos hermanos_** en ese momento aparece Gales.

En ese momento comenzo toda una discusión y en algún momento comenzaron a volar objetos tales como libros, almohadas, un Iralanda del Norte, una bola de papel y de nuevo Irlanda del Norte. Esto hubiese seguido hasta que llegaron unas personas.

**¡¿What the fuck?_** se escucha el grito de un americano.

**¡¿What the fucking fuck? ¡No deben destrozar la casa de otros, brothers!_** dice Inglaterra y en ese momento le cae un gato en la cabeza.

**Awwww, is so cute but... ¡No toques a mi Iggy!_** manda a volar al gato.

**... ¿What the...?... What ever... ¿Qué esta sucediendo acá?_** le pregunta el anglosajon a Gales que era en el qu más confiaba.

**Verás Whilliam anda deprimido entonces los gemelos fueron a hablar, luego entre yo y comenzamos a discutir_** le explica este con su usual expresión seria.

**Si lanzamos de todo_** le dice Bryan.

**Me lanzaron a mi_ **Alan puso un puchero infantil.

**Ya veo... Entonces Scottland esta deprimido_** Arthur se acerca al mayor.

**¿Qué?_** pregunta de manera tajante.

**Quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano mayor, miren que todos ustedes deben de esforzarse de no armar muchos alborotos, con los de mi pareja me bastan, traten de pensar talvez no en mi pero al menos si en el pequeño que hay dentro mío_** les dice mientras suspiraba con cansancio y acariciaba su estomago.

Con ese pequeño acto hizo que algo en el corazón del ojiverde mayor se mueva, miro esa sonrisa cálida y la mirada llena de cariño hacia un ser el cual aún no había nacido pero sin embargo lo querría como si estuviese presente. Tanto fue el impacto que fue a darse un cabezazo contra una pared que tenía cercana.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando extrañados, aunque Gales sospecho la razón de ello y apreto el puente de su nariz pensando lo idiota que podía a llegar a ser su hermano.

**Es que me molesta que estes con ese Yankee, preferiría que estes conmigo_** le miro con completa seriedad dejando paralizados a todos los presentes.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, Gales esperaba ansiososamente la reacción de su hermano menor aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, los Irlanda estaban con la boca abierta que casi les llegaba al suelo, Alfred parecía que en cualquier momento tendría una transformación y asesinaría a todo el mundo, Arthur estaba con los ojos cerrados con ua expresión pensativa y Whilliam estaba serio esperando una respuesta y por dentro muriendo de nervios.

**Ya veo_** Kirkland no puede evitar soltar una leve risa.

**¿Te estas burlando de mi?_** una vena al estilo anime aparece en su frente.

**No, para nada, solo pensaba que es lindo ver que tu hermano te quiere, aunque hubiese sido mejor eso cuando era más pequeño, Scottland tienes que saber una cosa, aunque me hayan tratado tan mal yo los quiero, lo mismo que pasaba con Alfred y... Podría pasar con el wine bastard pero es tan pervertido que hace que me moleste siempre, pero en parte lo... Aprecio... Well, lo que trato de decir es que America podrá ser mi pareja, el padre del futuro bebé que tendré y todo eso, pero tambien estan ustedes y también estan los países con los que me llevo bien, les puedo asegurar que seguire siendo el mismo y que no pasara nada malo o eso espero, si eso llega a pasar creo que esta vez puedo confiar en que los tendré a ustedes_** le dice mientras pone su mano sore el hombro del mayor haciendo que todos sientan un ambiente más calmo, uno familiar.

**¡Nuestro hermanito idiota es todo una mujer!_** dicen Bryan y Alan a la vez mientras se abrazaban con cascaditas en los ojos.

**¡¿Woman?_** grita molesto el de cejas pobladas.

**Tienes que admitir que con el hecho de que seas vos el embrazado da a pensar que eres mujer, además de lo que acabas de decir fue un tanto femenino_** le dice Glen mientras aguantaba la ganas de sonreír divertido.

**No te pongas así Iggy, your brothers solo quieren molestarte porque te quieren, claro no más que el hero, asique tranquilo sabes que yo no pienso en ti como una mujer_** le da una sonrisa de tipo cool.

**Al_** una sonrisa verdaderamente alegre aparece en sus labios.

**Soy la persona indicada para saber que eres un hombre porque me adoro la expresión cuando agarro tu..._** un puño se estampa en su rostro haciendo que caiga hacia el suelo.

**¡Idiot!_** un molesto y sonrojado britanico acariciaba su puño, talvez había usado demasiada fuerza pero su novio era fuerte, lo soportaría.

**Rabbit, en verdad tienes un íman para pervertidos_** dice Scott con una sonrisa divertida y feliz de ver golpeado al norteamericano.

**Creo que admite que es un pervertido_** le susurra Bryan a Alan.

**Si, si_** asiente de manera energica este.

**¿Qué dicen de mi?_** una mueca amenazante aparece en el rostro del escocés.

**Que eres un pervertido_** responden de manera inconsciente ambos.

**Preparé su funeral_** les dice Glen al ver como el mayor de los hermanos de la Isla de Reino Unido sonaba sus nudillos.

**Creo que es la primera vez que esto parece una familia normal_** dice Inlaterra mientras recibe un abrazo por detrás.

**Iggy, te aseguro que te daré la familia que siempre has deseado y el hero puede asegurar también de que tus hermanos piensan igual... No de mi, aún me siento rechazado pero si se que quieren ser buenos tíos y hermanos_** Alfred le acariciaba el vientre con cariño y besaba su nuca con amor.

En ese momento ve hacia sus hermanos y ellos le sonrieron como siempre quiso, con cariño, casi lloraba de la emoción, tenía claras razones, sus hermanos que siempre lo miraron desde arriba ahora lo veían como un igual, como su hermano menor, todos sonreían con cariño, hasta Glen.

Desde ese día todo fue tranquilo, la casa de Arthur ahora estaba llena de risas, discusiones en broma, todo era tan pacifico. Le encantaba ver como sus hermanos le discutían a Jones de manera familiar, el como ahora entre ellos estaba bien. Era un sueño que esperaba que le durase para siempre.

**Jeje, claro yankee, como si fuese tan interesante que sepas manejar un control de videojuegos, un verdadero hombre maneja las armas_** le dice Escocia burlón.

**Se manejar armas... Sobretodo en el "Call of Duty"_** le dice con un puchero infantil.

**De seguro que si le pones un arma de verad en frente se quedaría sinsaber que hacer_** una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en los labios de Irlanda.

**Jajaja, eres un idiota más gande que yo_** le dice Alan.

**¿Sabés que eso es como insultarte a ti mismo?_** lo mira con cara de molestia a este.

**Jaja, todos ustedes son idiotas_** dice Escocia mientras se tomaba un vaso de whisky, en ese momento suena su celular.

Se levanta y se aleja un poco de todos, ya que había demasiado ruido y una vez que llegó a su habitación atendió el aparato.

**¿Diga? **_**Hola**_(La expresión de Escocia endureze) **¿Qué mierda quieres? **_**No hace falta ser tan brusco al hablar conmigo **_**Oh, es cierto, lo olvidaba, hay que tratar bien a los tipos que hicieron que el Rabbit se sienta para la vil mierda **(El sarcasmo era claro en su tono) _**Lo sé, lo sé, no he sido el mejor con él pero... Lo amo y lo quiero conmigo **_(Se notaba la determinación en la voz del otro) **Como si te fuese a dejar **_**¿No te molesta que America este con él? **_**... Un poco **_**Se que lo deseas **_(La expresion de Whilliam era la de sorpresa sentía que dejaría caer su móvil) _**Si el esta conmigo dejaré que un día lo tengas, no me molesta compartirlo **_**Suena enfermo **_**No creo que eres el indicado para decirme eso **_**... ¿Qué quieres? **_**Solo necesito un poco de tu ayuda para separarlos, revisalos y enviame un mensaje o llamamé **_(El pelirrojo se queda un poco pensativo pero luego pone un estilo de mueca de resignación) **De acuerdo, me voy, me esperan_** corta la llamada y va a sentarse con sus hermanos sin darse cuenta que tenía una mueca de angustia.

**¿Qué te sucede?_** por sorprendete que sea el primero en preguntarle su estado fue el americano.

**¿Qué te importa, yankee?_** trata de no mirarlo a la cara.

**¡Oye! Es la primera vez que me lo dices tan insultante después de tanto_** el de lentes se preocupa un poco.

**... Dejalo, tomará una desición díficil_** dice Gales despues de estudiar un poco a su hermano mayor.

**Si es así de seguro elegira la mejor para nosotros pero fingirá que en realidad eligió la mala_ **dicen los gemelos mientras se reían un poco.

**Aunque no lo parezca sabe elegir bien, no te preocupes, Al_** en ese momento llega Kirkland con un delantal y un vientre más abultado, con el traía una bandeja con scones, tazas de té y una de café.

**Supongo que tienes razón, confiaré en mi nuevo "hermano"_** ríe divertido mientras bebé un sorbo del elixir café.

Con esto una punzada llegó al corazón del escocés.

**"¿Ahora con esto cómo es que haré para traicionarlos?"_** tomando el té frente suyo oculto la mueca de tristeza que se poso en su rostro.

**Iggy... Eh estado pensando algo muy seriamente_** le dice mientras mordía uno de los scones y miraba al mencionado con seriadad.

**¿Qué cosa?_** pregunta concentrado en su té.

**¡Hay que casarnos, Iggy!_** dice completamente emocionado América.

**¡¿What?_** lo mira con los ojos extremadamente abierto y casi deja caer su taza.

**Arthur Kirkland, se que te he hecho mucho daño en el pasado, pero es que era necesario para que dejes de verme como un hermano menor y se que eh tardado mucho, es solo que no pensé en que me amases... No se si en verdad me merezca el que estes conmigo y me des tan bello regalo como el tener un baby nuestro pero de algo estpy seguro... Esta vez estaré siempre a tu lado para protegerte, abrazarte, besarte y por más importante amarte... ¿Podrías darme más felicidad que no debería de merecer aceptando casarte conmigo?_** el de rulo contra la gravedad estaba arrodillado frente al embarazado, tomandole la mano, sonriendo de manera nerviosa y mostrandole una cajita donde le mostraba un anillo con una piedrita esmeralda.

**Idiot... Yes, fuck, yes_** el britanico acepto la propuesta con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se sintió tan lleno de felicidad al ver como el de ojos cielo ponía el anillo en su dedo.

Scott se sintió molesto por un segundo y sin pensarlo claramente envió un mensaje diciendo "Se casará hay que evitarlo". Glen lo pudo ver perfectamente y ya planeaba lo que le iba a decir el idiota de su hermano mayor.

**Horas más tarde**

Escocia leía el mensaje de texto que había recibido de parte de su complice de "Destruir el UsUK" como nombro el otro.

**UsUK... ¿De dónde mierda saca tal apodo? Es estúpido, nadie diría eso_** susurraba con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

"Bueno, no hagamos nada sospechoso por el momento, esperaremos hasta el día de la boda" Releía una y otra vez aquél mensaje. Tan poco que leer, sin embargo le traía muchas cosas.

Su puerta comienza a sonar y el mira desinteresado la puerta como si con su mente le pudiese decir a la persona "Vete y no vuelvas". Lastimosamente para él no funciono ya que su hermano entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras él.

**No seas idiota y no lo hagas_** le dice llendo al grano Glen.

**¿De qué hablas?_** fruncio el ceño, no era posible que supiese lo que estaba pasando.

**De que mandaste un mensaje muy sospechoso a un destinatario aún más sospechoso, no te metas con la boda de nuestro hermano y el yankee que tiene por pareja_** al parecer si podía saber lo que pasaba.

**¿Y qué importa? Después de todo sabes lo que siento hacia él_** dijo mientras le daba la espalda para que no vea su dolor.

**Lo sé, sin embargo aunque no aparentes nada de eso eres de las personas que no le gusta actuar de manera impulsiva y menos sabiendo que eso involucra a tu familia_** le dice el otro apoyandose contra la pared.

**El amor suele cambiar a las personas_** se mordio el labio inferior pensando en que lo que dijieron era cierto.

**Pero no eres así. Con o sin amor no cambiarías, fue algo impulsivo y lo bueno de esto que lo puedes arreglar_** le dijo el otro mientras suspiraba un poco.

**¿Qué pasa si en ese momento no quiero solucionar mi metida de pata?_** le pregunto mientras sentía una culpa futura en su interior.

**Lo harás, estoy seguro_** apoyo su mano en el hombro del otro para transmitirle la seguridad que sentía.

**¿Por qué?_ **sus manos temblaban por todo lo que sucedía en su interior, un remolino de sus sentimientos ubicados en su estómago haciendo que deseé vomitar.

**Porque lo quieres ver feliz, quieres ver que al fin pudiste hacer que sonría, quieres que pueda estar riendo aún estando con otro, porque te basta sabiendo que no te odia, que te quiere al menos como un hermano, que es lo que eres y lo que serás para él. Eres así, no lo muestras solo porque tambien es parte de tu forma de ser y así es como todos nosotros te apreciamos_** le contó mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

**Glen... Supongo que tienes razón pero... No me agrada ese yankee_** le dice mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación.

**Mentira, antes puede que sea cierto pero ahora todos nosotros lo comenzamos a apreciar y sabes bien que es porque pudo lograr que nuestro hermano menor y nosotros nos juntemos como una familia de verdad. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuvimos todos juntos riendo, jugando bromas entre nosotros? Antes solo era discusión, pero si nos peleamos es ahora de broma_** le dijo mientras veia como el otro se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Por la cabeza de Whilliam pasaron los días que pasaron todos juntos. Las sonrisas de Arthur, las bromas de los Irlanda, los actos más expresivos de Gales, las risas tan escandalosas de Alfred y sus propias risas. Todo era un sueño aprendió tantas cosas de lo que era una familia cariñosa y cálida, lo cuál eran todos ellos ahora. Hasta se imaginaba cuando llegara su sobrino, el deseaba con todas su fuerzas el ver...

**... Quiero ver como Alfred y Arthur crían a su hijo, el ver como Alan y Bryan le comienzan a hacer caras raras para que este ría, el como intentarás cuidar de él sin que se te quedé mirando asustado tu expresión tan seria y el como yo le trataré de enseñar cosas demasiado rudas para el gusto del Rabbit y que por eso el yankee dirá "No te preocupes, de seguro es tan fuerte como el hero"_** una sonrisa soñadora aparecio en su rostro.

**¿Lo ves? Es por eso que se que harás lo mejor por él, te aseguro que veremos esa escena_** en ese momento se levanta y se va sabiendo que el pelirrojo de su hermano mayor no cometerá ningún error.

**Unas semanas más tarde**

Todo estaba listo, los preparativos, las invitaciones, las flores, todo... Bueno solo había un pequeño problema.

**¡Al ya te dije miles de veces, no quiero el puto vestido!_** le grita el ingles mientras le lanzaba en la cara dicha prenda.

**¡Iggy pero... un Iggy en un vestido de novia todo sonrojadito sería tan... Is so cute!_** le dice mientras le brillaban sus ojos ante la idea.

**¡I say no!_** le grita molesto.

**¡The hero say yes!_** el otro le hace un puchero.

**¡No!_ **comenzó a tener un tic en su ceja por la molestia.

**¡Yeeeeeeees!_** le da un leve golpe en la frente.

**¡Callensé!_** les grita un escoces molesto el cuál tenia un vestido a medio poner.

Los otros dos lo miraron con unas grandes ganas de reír.

**¡Is so funny!_** Jones no lo pudo evitar y comenzo a lanzar carcajadas.

**S-Scott... ¿Po-por qué traes eso?_** el menor de ojos jade por aguantar tanto la risa le salían lágrimas y apenas podía hablar.

**Es que pensamos que hacía se vería mejor, además de que si lo veía a Whill con un dulce vestido te lo pondrías porque sabes que te apoyamos y además no solo él traera, sino que Alan tambien_** dice Brian mientras señala que su gemelo traía un vestido y este sonreía como si nada.

**¡¿Por qué debo tener yo y no vos o Gales?_** le pregunta completamente furioso el mayor.

**Es que Glen es muy serio y no se vería lindo y yo soy demasiado sensual que si me ven así vestido no presntarían atención a Alfred y Arthur sino que me verían a mi_** dice este mientras parecía que unos brillos rosados lo rodeaban.

**Bryan... ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que eso es ilógico? Alan es tu gemelo, es lo mismo que vos traigas uno_** le dice Iggirisu mientras sentía que en verdad no era tan malo lo del vestido.

**Tienes razón... Entonces solo Scott traerá uno_** en eso Alan muestra que debajo del vestido tenía un traje impecable.

**Lo tenían planeado, ¿No?_** un expresión de molestia seguían en el rostro escocés.

**Aunque no lo creas no fue nuestro plan_** le dice Irlanda del Norte.

**Fue mía_** en eso entra Glen que llevaba un traje negro con una corbata verde grisacea.

**Cierto_** los trajes de los gemelos eran uno con chaleco y otro con saco, Bryan traía una corbata verde con blanco y el del menor con una de color blanca con verde.

**¡Wuou, awesome!_** dice un muy divertido norteamericano.

**Eso es algo inesperado pero algo creíble_** dice el menor de los de Reino Unido.

**Oh no usaré un puto vestido_** se lo trata de sacar pero en eso lo detienen todos sus hermanos menores.

**¡No por favor, elegímos uno de los mejores!_ **le dicen los Irlanda al unísono.

**Además de que yo ya tenía ideado todo lo que es accesorio y peinado_** le dice Gales con una expresion seria y suplicante, cosa que solo el puede.

**Please si lo haces no me molestaría tanto el vestido_** el menor de ellos lo miro con su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

**¡Esta bien, Fine! Solo porque ustedes son unos malditos aprovechados sabiendo que no puedo negar todas sus horribles caritas juntas_** le dice con un leve sonrojo el mayor.

**Si_** gritan todo y en eso Estados Unidos lo abraza.

**Bro, te aseguro que has ganado mi respeto, gracias a ti podré ver a Iggy en ese vestido que elegí para el_** le daba unas palmadas en la espalda en ese abrazo.

**No se eso es bueno o malo_ **lo separa y se fue a arreglar el dichoso vestido.

**Really_** susurra Kirkland mientras se fue al cambiador.

**Ven no puedes estar acá_** dice Alan tomandole el brazo izquierdo.

**¡¿Why?_** se quejaba trando de soltarse.

**Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda con su vestido puesto_** le responde Bryan tomando el brazo derecho y se retiraban del lugar haciendo oído sordo a lo que decía el amante de las hamburguesas.

**En la ceremonia**

Todos los paíeses estaban esperando sentados en su lugares esperando ansiosos a la pareja, no dejaban de hablar entre ellos.

**Kesesese, esto sera genial, ¿No lo crees Ita-chan?_** el prusiano abrazaba a Italia con una gran sonrisa.n

**Ve~, si_** le dice mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del albino.

**Italia no te pongas tan cariñoso con nii-san_ **le dice mientras los sepraba un poco.

**Oh, West esta celoso de su awesome hermano_** le dice mientras le picaba la mejilla.

**Ve~ Doitsu no te pongas así, yo solo te amo a ti_** se abrazaba al rubio haciendo que este se sonroje.

**Oye Macho-patatas no te pongas cariñoso con Veneziano_** le grita molesto Romano.

**Dejalos Lovi-Love_** dice el español mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**¡Chigi~, no molestes idiota!_** le pega en la cabeza.

**Si que hacen escandalo_** se quejaba Austria.

**Pero si es como en los viejos tiempo, señor Austria_** dice Hungría con una tierna sonrisa.

**Ve~ Nihon ¿Cuándo te casaras?_** para hablar con el japones el de rulo a la izquierda se sentó ensima de su pareja.

**Italia-kun, n-no digas eso_** dice un avergonzado Japón.

**Kiku ¿Es que no te quieres casar conmigo?_** Grecia lo miraba con su típica mirada cansada.

**N-no es eso, Grecia-san, e-es solo que_** Kiku no sabía que decir ante la situación en que el italiano lo metió.

**Jaja Kiku en estos momentos te ves muy kawaii-aru_** China tenía una gran sonrisa.

**China-san_** lo miraba con una leve sonrisa a este.

**China ¿Yo no soy tierno?_** pregunta Rusia con su típica sonrisa infantil.

**No-aru_** le dice con un puchero.

**Nii-san... ¿No creés que este lugar es muy bueno para nuestro casamiento?_** le pregunta de manera oscura Belarus al mencionado.

**¡Wua!_** grita con miedo el ruso mientras se trataba de cubrir con Yao.

Ucrania sonstenía a su hermana con una cálida sonrisa.

**¡Yo creo que es el momento para que nos casemos Nii-san y yo, Daze~!_** Korea del norte abraza a China por detrás apretando su pecho.

**Controlate_** dice seriamente Honk Kong.

**China tratá de no hacer el ridículo_** le decía Taiwan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**¡Aiya, yo no hago eso-aru!_** se quejaba el chino.

**Será mejor estar tranquilos en el templo donde las parejas muestran su amour_** dice Francia sacando una rosa de la nada.

**Si_** dice Canadá mientras tenía una sonrisa.

**¿Quién eres?_** dice su oso polar a lo que el responde con su típico "Soy Canadá"

**Que alegre esta esto_** dice Irlanda.

Todos sus hermanos asienten la cabeza.

**Momento... Si nosotros estamos acá ¿Quién entrega a Arthur?_** pregunta Alan.

**¿Te has olvidado que Gales esta con él?_** Escocia lo miraba molestó.

**... ¿No?_ ** susurraba un tanto avergonzado.

**Fuck, estoy nervioso_** dice America que estaba esperando a su pareja.

En ese momento comenzo a sonar la música que señalaba que entraría la "novia". Todos miraron para atrás y lograron ver a un Inglaterra con un largo vestido blanco, de corte elegante y un velo extremadamente largo, todos quedaron maravillados, sobretodo el novio. Lo veía tan angelical y le causaba ternura el ver que aun con se vestido se notaba su estomago abultado a causa del embarazo, en verdad amaba a esa persona más que nada en el mundo. Una vez que llegó a él le beso los nudillos en muestra de caballería haciendo que el otro solo se sonroje.

Todo comezo y las personas presente estaban sentadas en silencio. El cura habla hasta que llegó el momento que ya ambos novios deseaban que pase rápido.

**Tu Alfred F. Jones, ¿Aceptas a Arthur Kirkland como tu pareja tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, siendole fiel, cuidarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte los separe?_** preguntaba este mirando seriamente al mencionado.

**Yes, I do_** acomodo sus lentes para ocultar sus nervios.

**Tu Arthur Kirkand, ¿Aceptas a Alfred F. Jones como tu pareja tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, siendole fiel, cuidarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte los separe?_** ahora el turno de mirar seriamente al de ojos jade.

**Y-Yes, I do_** responde tiritando de felicidad y nerviosismo.

**Si alguien se pone a esta unión que hable ahora o callé para siempre_** exclamá haciendo que algunos lo miren "Como si en verda hubiese alguien, anciano".

**¡Yo me opongo!_** se escucha en toda la iglesia.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

**¡No me importa si te opones! ¿Quién dijo que puedes hacerlo?_ **se comienza a quejar Escocia.

**Pero dijiste que..._** el otro estaba extrañado.

**Shut up, lo dije por decir nada más, si te opones te aguantas_** todo siguió sin contratiempos.

**¡Eso no tiene sentido!_** el otro se oía claramente molestó.

**Si vas a seguir interrumíendo te juro que te mato_** Whilliam comenza a enfureser, pero seguía sentado en su lugar.

**Si claro_** le dice burlón.

**¡Ahora verás!_ **no lo soporto más y se levanto para enseñarle el puño amenazante.

**Joder, ¿Pero que coño traes puesto?_** pregunta muerto de risa Antonio.

Todos en el lugar se comienza a reír al ver el como estaba el pelirrojo vestido y es que... Este traía puesto un vestido largo en la parte de atrás un tanto corto de adelante de color rojo con un cinturon negro, unos tacones altos de charol negro, tambien tenía una liga negra en su pierna derecha, su manos tenía unos grantes negros con encaje en el borde, un collar ajustado se posaba de manera delicada en su cuello y sobre su cabeza unas hebillas negras con un moño del mismo color haciendo resaltar sus cabellos fuego y sus ojos.

**¿Es que mon cherry me golpeara?_ **el francés lo miraba burlón.

**Es espeluznante y repuganante la manera en que hablás... ¡Oye no mires mis piernas asqueroso pervertido!_** le grita molesto al ver la manera en que se fijaba en sus piernas descubiertas.

**Es que me hubiese esperado unas piernas completamente peludas cual simio y me encuentro con algo más delicado_** dice el de ojos celeste.

**¡You... Bastard!_** iba a lanzarse sobre el pero Gales lo detiene.

**No te preocupes por eso ahora, mejor sigamos con la boda, luego te ayudo_** le dice este logrando que se calmé.

**Si calmate, Scott_** dice Alan tomando un papel más serio.

**Si, o si no puede que muestres las bragas que te pusimos_** Bryan se mostró un tanto más idiota por consecuencia.

La boda volvió a la normalidad, solo que con un Irlanda golpeado y adolorido.

**... Muy bien, entonces... El novio puede besar al novio_** dice una vez que vio que todo estaba más tranquilo.

En eso Al levanta el velo sobre el rostro de SU Iggy encontrando un rostro sonrojado que le trajo mucha ternura y lo besa con mucho cariño tomandole la cintura pero cuidando de no aplastarlo por cuidado del bebé.

Todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad y una vez fuera de la iglesia lazaron cosas como papeles, arroz, etc.

**Ve~, Doitsu amo las bodas... ¿Y si nos casamos?_ **pregunta el italiano mientras lanzaba ¿Banderas blancas? a la pareja de recién casados.

**¡¿Qué?_** lo miraba completamente sorprendido.

**¿Es un no?_** Italia se entritece.

**Que cruel eres West, Ita-chan mejor ven con el gran Ore-sama, te haré muy feliz_** por eso recibe un golpe de su hermano.

**No es un no, sería feliz si me casó contigo, sin importar lo mucho que me molestaría mi hermano y el tuyo_** le dice mientras le besa la frente mientras seguía lanzando petalos de flores a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

**Ve~ Ti amo_ ** dice mientras volvía a su sonrisa boba.

**En la fiesta**

Todos felices disfrutando de la música estaban haciendo diversas cosas, algunos bailando, otros tomando, unos charlando o estando abrazados a sus parejas.

**Francis_ **el francés como lo llamaban de manera cantarina y entonces se volteo encontrandose a un amenazante escocés, al menos eso era lo que intentaba.

**Jaja, mon amour no puedo tomarte en serio así vestido_** se reía este haciendo que el otro se sonroje.

**Pero a nosotros si nos puede tomar serio_** en eso aparecen los otros hermanos sonando sus nudillos y despidiendo un aura oscura.

**Es mejor no cauarle problemas a los novios_** dice este un tanto asustado.

**No te preocupes, frog_** en ese aparece Inglaterra con una sonrisa retorcida.

**Yes, France, don´t worry, nosotros nos uniremos a esto_** Jones se sacaba su lentes y su saco haciendose ver verdaderamente amenazante.

**¿Por qué no dejamos esto en el pasado?_** dice este tratando de calmarlos.

**¿En el pasado? ¿Quieres decir junto al hecho de que me hiciste creer como idiota que no le iba a hacer tanto mal a Arthie?_** pregunta ensombrecido el americano.

**¿O junto al día en que me engañaste con una mujer cualquiera en nuestro aniversario?_** el representante de Reino Unido preparaba sus puños.

**¿Qué tal junto a los día que lloró por tu culpa?_** dicen los gemelos.

**¿O cuando trataste de utilizar a Escocia para tus fines?_** Gales jamás se vió tan molesto.

**De seguro prefieres todos eso días juntos ¿No?_** Scottland hasta había sacado un arma que traía junto a él.

En ese momento se comenzó a oír los chillidos de Bonnefoy pero nadie ayudaba ni se preocupaba, estaban concentrados en el festejo.

**Muy bien ya estoy satisfecho_** dice Alfred mientras se reía y se volvía a poner sus lentes

**Si_** dicen los otros ya más felices.

Detrás de ellos se veía un Francis todo golpeado, magullado y llorando como niñita.

**Lastima que no pude hacer una de mis tecnicas por este maldito vestido_** dice Escocia mirando su ropa.

**Es que es muy corto, si hubiese sido como o el mío hubieses podido, aunque yo tambien me tuve que controlar por el bebé_** dice este acariciando su vientre.

**Is true, de dress is so short_** dice el americano fijandose en Escocia.

**Es que teníamos que demostrar sus piernas, por algo un tiempo escocia uso falditas_** dice Alan.

**No eran "falditas"_** dice molesto tratando de cubrir sus piernas.

**Lo que digas, pero no te cubras, no ves que a muchos les gusta lo que ven_** dice Bryan señalando unas cuantas miradas dirigidas al mayor.

**Esto es repugnante, verdaderamente repugnante_** el pelirrojo tratab de cubrir sus rostro con sus manos.

**Oh come on, ¿No creés que es una oportunidad para conseguir una pareja?_** le pregunta el de lenes codeandolo un poco.

**¡Por como estoy ahora siento que eso sería como decirles "Hola chicos, estoy listo y dispuesto a que me rompan el trasero"!_** grita de modo que todos escuchan y le comienzan a silbar.

Todos se comienza a reír de la situación. Hasta Gales no pudo evitar reír de manera disimulada. En eso se acerca Honda.

**Inglaterra-san, al parecer su hermano esta siendo el centro de atención_** dice con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

**Eso parece_** mira a su hermano que comienza a gritarles a todos lo que le silbaban.

**Kiku, ¿No creés que haya alguien interesado en él?_** pregunta el americano haciendo que el de cabellos carbón lo mire extrañado.

**¿Qué dice Alfred? Kesese, muchos estan interesados_** en eso se acerca el ojirojo con una cerveza en mano.

**Gilbert ya lo sé, pero digo más en sentido sentimental_ **le aclaraba este.

**Holín que eso es más complicado_** aparece España que había sido pateado por su pareja.

**En verdad nunca me imagine a mi hermano con alguien en ese sentido_** dice Inglaterra trantandose de imaginar pero solo pudo ver a un escocés malhumorado diciendo "Alejate de mi, me das asco".

**Sería muy interesante_** dijo Gales viendo a Whilliam que comienza a correr a muchos con una mesa sostenída sobre su cabeza y cuidando no pisar mal con los tacones ni que se le viera la ropa interior.

**Entonces esta decidido_** exclama el gemelo menor.

**¿Qué cosa?_** le preguntan todos.

**Operación "E.P.I.C"_ **dice ahora el mayor.

**¿Epic?_** pregunta extrañado el "heroé"

**Encontrar Pareja Indicada y Caliente_** dicen los dos al unísono.

**¿Por qué caliente?_** pregunta Prusia mientras miraba confundido a los gemelos.

**Porque lo mejor para Scott sería alguien bien caliente para que se deje dominar_** dice Bryan.

**¿Qué se deje dominar? Joder ¿Quereis decir que el sea el que muerda la almohada?_** pregunta Tonio mientras abria con sorpresa sus ojos verdes.

Todos los miraron con cara de "¿Que mierda pasá por sus cabezas?".

**Es lo mejor, si lo piensan bien puede que al ser el pasivo se relaje más, como Arthur, después de todo puede ser cuestión de sangre_** dice Alan haciendose el inteligente.

**Creo que puede ser cierto, si pones de una manera Escocia y Arthur pueden llegare a ser en un punto parecidos, además los "ukes", como me enseño Japón, suelen ser very cute, como Arthie, puede ser lo mejor pero entonces hay que encontrar un "seme" que sea muy varonil, extremadamente pervertido y que sea capaz de hacer que Scottland quiera ser un uke_** dice el rubio castaño verdaderamente emocionado.

**¿Estan hablando de yaoi? Si es así yo me involucro_ **aparece Hungría verdaderamente emocionada.

**¿Estas igual de emocionada que yo, Hungría-san?_** pregunta Kiku mientras le tomaba las manos y sus ojos negros brillaban.

**Por supuesto, Japón_** Elizabetha lo abraza.

**Si Kiku está en esto quiero ayudar_** en ese momento aparecia Heracles en traje y con un gato en la cabeza.

**Muy bien, cuanto más mejor_** Alan comienza a saltar de felicidad.

Este grupo tan raro comenzo a planear todo lo qu haría para encontrarle alguien a Escocia.

* * *

Bueno lamento la tardanza T_T eh pasado por muchas cosas ¡ENTRE ELLAS UN ROBO! por suerte mi amada laptop entregada por el gobierno se salvó, pro bueno también no estuve inspirada jeje. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, es solo que el Word no sirve u.u debo arreglarlo. Bueno... ¿Qué piensan de lo de Escocia? Se que es raro pero... Siento que esto ayuda a mostrar una idea muy amplia de cuando los hermanos Reino Unido estan bien xD. Bueno dende su poder (?) diciendome que puede pasar con el pobre escocés. Hoy no habrá adelanto telenovelesco a lo venezolano o mexicano (? que me habré tomado hoy? será que es la madrugada y mañana debo salir xD) Solo porque como ustedes deben decidir el destino de el pobre Whiliam será decidido con eso. No se si dar opciones porque no eh pensado con quien puede estar, CONFIO EN USTEDES, ME RETIRO.


	8. Chapter 8

Todo era tranquilo en Reino Unido, ya habían pasado dos días desde la boda, Arthur no esta presente ahí porque fue a pasar los ultimos meses de embarazo en Estados Unidos con su esposo. Asique la casa estaba habitada solo por los Irlanda, Scott y Glen.

Gales en ese momento estaba revisando los papeles ya que el estaba encargado de eso, así lo había decidido su hermano menor. Mientras tanto Escocia miraba la televisión con los gemelos mirandolo fijamente.

**¿Es que desean algo, imbéciles? ¿Me harán volver a comprar sus estúpidos dulces? ¿O es que quieren que les vaya a comprar más peliculas?_** le pregunta molesto el pelirrojo.

**No era eso, aunque ahora que lo dices... Estaría bien unos chocolates de fresa, unas galletas sabor a limon y unos caramelos de uva_** le dice Alan imaginando dichos dulces mientras la baba practicamente se le caía.

**Y sería estupendo que compres esas péliculas que nos estuvo diciendo Alfred como "El gato con botas", "Sherlock Holmes: el juego de las sombras", "Los Muppets" y "Alice in Wonderland 2010"_** le dice el otro con una gran sonrisa.

**Argh_** gruñe mientras se levantaba en busca de un abrigo.

Cuando ambos ven que se retiraba a su habitación en busca de dicha prenda ellos toman un Walkie Tokie.

**Trébol y Arcoiris reportandose, cambio_** dicen ambos al unísono.

**Grulla reportandose, cambio_** se oía la suave voz de Japón.

**Sartén reportandose, cambio_** ahora se escuchaba la emocionada voz de Hungría

**Gato reportandose, cambio_** se podía oír el bostezo de Heracles.

**Kesese, Awesome reportandose, cambio_** la estruendosa voz de Prusia sonaba divertida.

**Tomate reportandose, cambio_** la animada tonada España era clara.

**Muy bien, el Halcón ira a comprar, cambio_** dice Bryan mientras hacía que su voz sonase más grave.

**¿Que coño con la voz, tío? cambio_** pregunta el castaño.

**Suena mejor, cambio_** responde Alan.

**¿Por qué nos reportan que el Halcón ira a comprar? cambio_** ahora el turno de preguntar de Grecia.

**Gato eso es obvio ¡Alguno de nosotros tiene que encontrarlo para averiguar si compra algo para él que nos sirva! cambio_ **responde energeticamente la única chica del grupo.

**Cierto, Sartén-san cambio_** dice el japones.

**¿Alguno esta aquí? cambio_** pregunta los gemelos a la vez.

**Grulla y yo estamos juntos, pero en mi posición, cambio_** dice "Gato".

**Yo también me encuentro en mi posición, cambio_** responde triste Elizabetha.

**Joder tío que yo también, cambio_** les responde el español.

**Awesome esta ahí, cambio_** esa respuesta deja a todos sorprendidos.

**Awesome ¿Cuál es la razón por estar en nuestra posición?, cambio_** le pregunta el mayor de los gemelos.

**Verás Trébol, como el gran Ore-sama vio que la proxima reunión sería en su posición decidí quedarme, cambio_** les dice mientras sonaba orgulloso de su acción.

**Awesome, la reunión es en dos semanas, cambio_** les dicen todos a la vez.

**No le reprochen nada a Awesome, bien que sirvio mi desición, cambio_** les dice en modo victorioso.

**Lastimosamente es cierto, cambio_** dice "Sartén".

**Confiamos en usted, Awesome-san, cambio_** "Grulla" le trata de transmitir animo.

**Bueno saberlo y..._** Irlanda del Norte ve como su hermano salía de la hbitación y se iba a la salida mientras le preguntaba a Gales si deseaba algo.

**¿Sucede algo Arcoiris, cambio?_** le preguntaba al preocupado "Tomate"

**El Hálcon se retira, Awesome de seguro lo encontras en la tienda que esta a unas cudras del hotel donde de seguro estas, cambio_** responde "Trébol".

**Muy bien, kesesese, Awesome se retira para su primera mision de "E.P.I.C", cambio_** después de eso todos cortaron la transmisión y siguieron como si nada.

**En la tienda**

**Malditos Irlandas, tratandome de esclavo_** dice mientras miraba fijamente los chocolates.

**Muy bien, el gran Ore-sama es experto en esto_** el ojirojo tenía puesto unos lentes negros, una remera blanca con un chaleco negro, unos jeans rasgados, unas zapatillas con toques rojos y un pañuelo rojo y negro en su cuello.

**¿Qué eres experto en que?_** pregunta el éscoces mientras seguía viendo los chocolates.

**En espiarte... Momento... ¡Meint Gott! ¡¿Cómo me oíste?_** le pregunta sorprendido el otro.

**No lo sé, ¿Será que estas a tan solo un metro de distancia mío y acabas de hablar en voz alta?_** le dice de manera sarcastica mientras lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa divertida.

**Bueno, como me has descubierto ahora te borraré la mente_** dice mientras tomaba una linterna y la hacía parpadear frente al rostro de Escocia.

**... Pareces igual de Idiota que el Yankee_** cubría su boca para que no vea que se sonreía.

**Oye, obviamente yo, el awesome Ore-sama, es mejor que él_** le dice mientras se sacaba los lentes y los guardaba.

**Lo que digas, por lo que veo voy a tener que estar contigo, mi espía personal_** le dice mientras tomaba dos barras de chocolate y las inspeccionaba.

**Claro, es algo verdaderamente awesome para ti que recibas tal honor... ¿No te decides?_** le pregunta mientras veía como las esmeraldas del otro pasaba de chocolate en chocolate.

**Es que este es el favorito de Bryan y este es el favorito de Alan_** le dice mientras mostraba a un chocolate de café y otro de caramelo.

**Entonces compra ambos_** le responde como si fuese lo más obvio.

**Es que... No quiero oír sus malditas voces diciendo "Oh~~~, Scott se acuerda de nuestros gustos y nos compro chocolates a ambos, que tierno", los odio, los odio con toda mi oscura alma_** dice mientras un aura oscura lo comenzaba a rodear.

**Ya veo... El gran Ore-sama tiene una idea, si te molesta tanto que te mande a comprar sus cosas debes hacer esto, compra esos chocolates y compra los chocolates que odian_** le dice con una gran sonrisa.

**¿Why?_** le pregunta extrañado.

**Fácil, te guardas el que les gusta y entonces pones en el paquete los que odian entonces los harás creer que comeran el que les gustas pero ¡Que sorpresa se llevarán! Kesesesese_** le dice mientras se reía de su propia idea.

**Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, debo admitir que es sorprendete_** dice sorprendido mientras miraba los chocolates y tomaba los que los gemelos detestaban.

**Claro que es sorprendente, es una idea mia, kesesese_** le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

**Ahora haré eso con todo, los haré sufrir por lo que hicieron, pagaran por tratarme de esclavo y hacerme usar ese puto vestido tan corto que me trajo tantos problemas y miradas repugnantes_** una risa maléfica aparecio en Whilliam.

**Te veías bien así_** le dice con una sonrisa.

**Ahora que lo pienso, aunque te me haces conocido no se bien quien eres, aunque pareces que tu si sabes de mi_** le dice divertido mientras tomaba todos los dulces.

**¡Meint Gott! ¡¿Cómo no sábes del gran Ore-sama? Te lo perdonare por esta vez, soy Gilbert Bieldsmich tambien conocido como el gran Prusia_** le dice con una sonrisa extremadamente animada y brillante.

**No suelo ir a las reuniones y además de que no me suele importar mucho las otras personas, como es cuestión de modales, cosa que pocas veces uso, me presentaré correctamente, Soy Whilliam... emmm... en verdad estoy reconciderando el decir Kirkland... mejor solo Whilliam tambien puedo ser Escocia_** le dice un tanto incomódo respecto al apellido.

**¿Por qué no dices Kirkland? ¿Es que te averguenzas de serlo?_** pregunta extrañado.

**No es que me averguenze, es que aunque seamos todos hermanos tenemos apellidos diferentes, aunque en realidad no le prestamos mucha atención a ello, después de todo lo más importante es el apellido del Rabbit, al ser nuestro representante_** le explica mientras ahora tomaba todas las cosas que odiaban sus hermanos.

**Ya veo, que complicado_** comento mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**Supongo_** en ese momento se quedo mirando unos Lolipop (en mi país se dice chupetin pero pondré de este modo que es el que yo creo que todos van a entender, perdonen si me equivoco).

**¿Te gustan?_ **su curiosidad era verdaderamente clara.

**¿D-de que hablas? ¿Co-cómo una persona como yo le vaya a gustar estas cosas?_** le pregunta mientras ponía cara de ofendido pero a la vez avergonzado.

**Kesesese, ya veo_** toma algunos mientras sonreía al ver las expresiones del otro.

**Bueno, ahora solo es pagar estas cosas, hacer los cambios e ir en busca de las dichosas peliculas_** dice mientras iba a la caja registradora.

**Si y yo pagaré esto_** dice mientras señalaba los dulces que tomo recientemente.

Una vez que pagaron los dulces se fueron a un parque y se sentaron en uno de los bancos del lugar.

**Muy bien, gracias por ayudarme_** le agradece mientras ambos intercambiaban las envolturas de las golosinas.

**No hay de que, después de todo fue mi idea_** le dice mientras se entretenía con esa pequeña broma.

Una vez que terminaron con ese pequeño trabajo se levantaron para ir hacía el lugar donde vendían películas.

**Ah, se me olvidaba_** el albino le entrega la pequeña bolsa que había recibido al comprar los dulces.

**Pero esto es tuyo... No me digas que quieres que lo carge por ti, ¿Verdad?_** lo mira un tanto molesto ante esa idea.

**Por supuesto que no, lo compré para ti_** le dice un tanto divertido.

**¿En verdad?, oh... Gra-Gracias_** un leve rubor aparece en su rostro mientras tomaba la bolsa y de el sacaba uno sabor a fresa.

**Kesesese, todo para complacerte, damisela_** se ríe un poco al ver la mueca que puso el otro ante ese apodo.

**Me vuelves a decir damisela y juro que probarás el sabor de mis puños_** le dice mientras se metía en la boca el caramelo.

**Ya, esta bien_** le dice mientras no pudo evitar el ver en modo en que el otro saboreaba aquella golosina.

Trataba de disimular el hecho de que miraba fijamente el como los labios del otro rodeaba el dulce, el imaginar en como la lengua del otro giraba alrededor de esta y el que se fijaba el modo en que sacaba el dulce de su boca y veía ese pequeño hilo de saliva.

**Oye, ya llegamos_** le dice el otro al ver como el otro seguía de largo.

**Ah, bien entremos_** cuando el pelirrojo le dio la espalda se dio un golpe en la frente al pensar que no debía hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

Miraban las péliculas y se reían ante los comentarios y críticas del otro. Se dieron cuenta que no tenían gustos tan diferentes.

**En verdad no entiendo el porque ese yankee pone tantos efectos especiales_** se quejaba Escocia.

**Si, esta bien uno que otro pero que haya explosiones de efectos especiales lo vuelve demasiado pesado_** Prusia fruncía un tanto el ceño al pensar en eso.

**No es nada malo estar con alguien como tu en estos momento, haces que no me sienta como un esclavo como antes, hasta podría decir que es bueno el hecho de que me mandarán a comprar y que se te haya dado la gana de espiar lo que hacía_** dice de manera inconsciente mientras elegía una película que sabía que haría sufrir a Alan y Bryan.

Gilbert se quedo callado, le gustaba que le digan cumplidos y suele decir muchas cosas al pasar eso pero esta vez... Lo sintió diferente y no sabía bien el porque.

Compraron las peliculas y fueron a un restaurante, les había agarrado hambre. Escogieron una mesa en la terraza del lugar, el cuál estaba practicamente desierto ya que casi todos preferían estar adentro por el frío que hacía afuera.

**Que buen lugar_** el prusiano miraba el lugar impresionado.

**Si, lástima el frío de porquería que hace_** dice mientras acariciaba sus propias manos.

El de sangre germana quizo fijarse en lo que traía el otro. Este tenía un abrigo marrón con botones dobles con el primero desabrochado, no traía puesta la capucha, usaba unos jeans oscuros, unos zapatos negros y sobre su cabeza traía una boina negra.

**¿Qué tanto miras?_** le pregunta el otro frunciendo al pensar que el otro creía que se veía ridículo por como estaba vestido.

**Solo... Es interesante esa... boina_** decía un tanto nervioso.

**... ¿Eres así de raro cuando se dan cuenta de que los miras? Esa excusa es pesima_** le dice el otro arqueando las cejas en muestra extrañes.

Prusia se puso aún más nervioso con eso, jamás se había sentido tan atrapado en una situación.

**Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos**

**Iggy, me quede sin café_** le lloriqueaba el otro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

**¿Y que quieres que haga?_** el otro lo miro un tanto molesto ya que le interrumpio su hora del té.

**¿Me compras café?... Tampoco sería malo si me compras unas hambuerguesas_** le dice el otro con ojos de cachorrito.

**... Fine_** dice el otro mientras suspiraba un poco.

**¿Really?_** el norteamericano estaba sorprendido y feliz ante la respuesta afirmativa tan inmediata del otro.

**Yes... Solo que el que vaya yo SOLO puede pasar muchas cosas, ¿Quién dice el que no puede pasar el que venga una clase de pervertido a mi y comienza a toquetearme? Podría hasta secuestrarme y decir "Muajajajaja ahora tengo a esta preciosura, sera mi nuevo juguete y jugaré con el todo los días, no permitire que ningún hero lo salve" y yo estaría como "Oh no, estoy en esto por culpa de Alfred", por todo eso me podría interesar aquél otro_** Arthur al saber que Jones no podía ver su rostro se permitió sonreír con toda la malicia del universo, no iba a permitir que su reciente esposo lo trate como un esclavo y menos estando embarazado.

**¡OH MY FUCKING GOD, NO!_** grita el de lentes completamente horrorizado.

**Si no quieres que pase eso no debes ir tu o puedes esperar a que termine mi té y te acompaño_** le dice el otro mientras se volteaba y le sonreía con inocencia, aunque se esforzaba porque no le salga la sonrisa victoriosa.

**Yes, esperare_** con eso se fue a jugar unos juegos que le dio Japón.

Luego se fueron a comprar unas cosas, ibando peleandose de manera comica de vez en cuando y reconciliandose con una dulce tomada de manos.

**Neee, Iggy, ¿Cómo se podría llamar nuestro little baby?_** pregunta el de ojos celeste mientras miraba con dulzura el vientre de su "esposa" como le gustaba decir.

**Mmmm, no lo había pensado, pensé que podíamos esperar a que nos digan si va a ser hombre o mujer_** le dice este mientras acariciaba un poco su estómago.

**No, yo quiero que eso sea sorpresa, asi será más emocionante cuando nazca_** le dice el otro con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

**Puede ser... ¿Pero entonces como haríamos para comprarle las cosas y hacer su cuarto?_ **le pregunto Inglaterra.

**... No lo pensé... But... Eso se arregla, para comprarle las cosas solo buscamos colores neutros, nada de pink or blue ligth, sino cosas como white y el cuarto lo mismo, después de todo luego lo podríamos empapelar o algo así, o hacerles unos dibujos a mano_** le dice el otro con una sonrisa.

**Bueno... Supongo que para un recién nacido blanco esta bien y lo del cuarto no es tan malo, se ve que a veces puedes tener buenas ideas_** el ojiverde ríe un poco ante lo que dijo.

**Si a veces puedo... ¡Hey!_** América hace un puchero.

**Admitelo, es mejor que eso del heroe gigante_** le dice mientras le daba una media sonrisa.

**But... Esa idea no era tan mala_** juntaba sus dedos indices mientras agachaba la mirada.

Kirkland solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras reía un poco y Alfred se dejo contagiar ante la risa de su pareja.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa se tiraron al sofa y se quedaron viendo la televisión.

**Me pregunto lo que estará pasando respecto al plan E.P.I.C_** dice USA de la grandiosa nada.

**Lo más probable estan tratando de averiguar sus gustos y esas cosas_** responde de manera desinteresada.

**¿Why? Alan y Bryan les puede decir y ya_** en eso recibe la mirada de "Debes estar bromeando" de el representante de Reino Unido.

**Al... Practicamente desde que nos hicimos pareja nos comenzamos a llevar bien y... No es como si lo supiesemos todo de nosotros, es probable que Escocia sepa mucho de nosotros, claro que por ser el mayor y saberlo es su deber, en cambio nosotros no sabemos mucho de sus gustos_** le explica este mientras se acomodaba un poco en el pecho del otro.

**¿Really?_** la curiosidad lo invadía.

**Yes, lo que sabemos es, es casi una locomotora humana por la manera que fuma, puede beber como si no hubiese mañana, le encanta las batallas, sabe tocar la gaita y que adora a nessie_** le contó el britanico.

**Eso es... Poco, creo... ¿Nessie?_ **lo mira extrañado ante ese nombre.

**¿Es que no has oído del monstruo del lago Ness?_** se sorprende un poco ante la sola idea de que no lo sepa.

**Claro que lo se, la quise buscar, pero mostraron una vez que solamente fue que algo cayó al lago y parecía una especie de monstruo_ **puso la misma mueca de decepción que el día que escucho eso.

**Bueno si existe, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, Scott te mataría y a mi tambien por decirte eso_** le dice el de cabellos desordenados.

**Fine_** le levanta el pulgar en muestra de "ok".

**Volviendo con Escocia y Prusia**

El pelirrojo le da un golpe a la mesa mientras ponía una expresión ensombrecida.

**¡Meint gott! ¡Que susto!_** dice el albino al tomar por sorpresa la acción del otro.

**Es que sentí que alguien decía algo de alguien que aprecio_** dice mientras un tic aparece en su roja ceja.

**¿Será que tienes pareja y no me lo has dicho?_** una sonrisa pícara aparece en los labios del ojirojo aunque sintió una leve pulsada.

**¡¿Qué? No quiero pensar en esas cosas_** piensa en el hecho de que aún tenía ese sucio sentimiento por su hermano.

**... Lo siento, no querría hacer que te sientas mal_** le dice mientras seguía comiendo.

**¿Sentirme mal? Yo no eh dicho eso_** le dijo un tanto extrañado.

**Pero lo pude ver a través de tus ojos, pueden ser muy expresivos si los miras bien_** le dijo de manera distraída.

Whilliam solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido, en verdad nadie la había dicho eso. Nadie se había fijado tanto en sus expresiones para poder saber hasta tal punto de sus sentimientos. Aunque es posible que Nessie pudiese hacer eso, pero en verdad no contaba por el hecho de que el practicamente se la paso con ella y ambos sabía mucho del otro.

**Te la debería presentar_** le dice mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

**¿A quién?_** le pregunta extrañado el de cabellos blancos.

**A la persona que aprecio, bueno, no se si esta bien decir persona pero... Te la presentare_** le dijo mientras vio que ambos terminaron sus platos y pedía la cuenta.

**¡Genial! De seguro es una chica hermosa_** dice mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

**Es linda, aunque no creo que sea de tu tipo_** se aguanta la risa al pensar que el otro creía que hablaba de una chica en vez de Nessie.

**Una cosa que aprendí de Fran es que toda chica es aceptable mientras sea linda_** en ese momento pone una expresión de miedo al ver la cara ensombrecida del mayor de los que formaba Reino Unido.

**Prefiriría que no menciones a ese maldito desgraciado, de solo oír de él tengo ganas de poder declararle la guerra_** su voz se había enroquencido tanto que sonaba como un demonio y asusto a la pobre persona que le había dado la cuenta y aceptaba el dinero.

**Lo siento, no lo haré_** se ríe un poco ante las acciones del otro.

**Maldito francesito afeminado pervertido mal afeitado con obseción de pensar con la cabeza de abajo que con la de arriba, de seguro que cuando nació se cogio a lo primero que encontro, un día se le va a caer y ese día yo estaré ahí riendome, al menos tengo la satisfacción de que no la uso con el rabbit o con ninguno de mis hermanos o yo_** decía entre dientes completamente molesto mientras salía del lugar con el albino.

**Kesesese, ¿Cómo sabés que no la uso con Arthur o con tus hermanos? Te iba a decir tambien contigo pero creo comenzarías a tener pesadillas_** Gilbert comenzaba a pensar que un Whilliam enojado era algo lindo y divertido.

**Se que no la uso con Arthur porque no creo que el sea de usar protección, por ende si lo hubiesen hecho estaríamos esperando el nacimiento de un futuro gigolo o prostituta y ya estoy seguro de que no va a ser así, las fechas no coiciden, ahora solo esperamos a un futuro friki de tecnología gordo con sindrome de heroe_** le responde lo primero con simpleza.

**Bien contestado_** le dice el otro riendose ante la imagén de un Francis y Alfred pequeños.

**Luego se que no lo hizo con mis hermanos porque si fuese así, Gales estaría hecho un autista solo hablando con su dragón, Alan probablemente estaría todo el tiempo pidiendo toneladas de helado y crema por la depresión de haber estado con ese intento de... algo y Bryan estaría pateando, golpeando y molestando a Alan_** cuenta mientras pensaba lo horrible que sería ver a sus hermanos así, no solo porque sería por haber estado con el frances, o claro que no, sino porque el tendría que estar lidiando todo.

**Kesesesese, creo que Toño y yo somos los únicos que no les importa lo pervertido que es_** una gota de sudor al estilo anime aparece en su frente.

**Son los únicos demasiado... Como decirlo... Quiero ofenderte y a la vez no... No tengo problema en molestar a ese español, pero ahora me llevo bien contigo... Dire algo suave, son los unicos que tienen un terrible problema en sus cerebros y un increible aguante de cogidas entre ustedes y otras personas_ **el ojirojo se quedó paralizado ante lo que el otro dijo.

**... ¿Eso es algo suave?_** parecía que había sufrido un trauma por lo dicho.

**Por supuesto_** en eso mira al otro y se sintió un poco arrepentido de lo que dijo.

**... Wuo... Eso es muy poco awesome... Es... Bastante fuerte para ser algo suave_** se rasca la nuca sin saber como reaccionar.

**... Sorry... No suelo ser de las personas que saben manejar la fuerza de mis palabras, no querría hacerte sentir mal_** después de decir eso prefirió no mirar al otro, se sentía demasiado mal y no querría que lo vea así.

Se quedo mirando al pelirrojo, normalmente lo que haría en esos momento es demostrarle lo poderoso y awesome que era, lo volvería pedacitos y luego se reiría mientras lo pisaba triunfante. Sin embargo solo pudo verlo y admirar esa expresión, el mismo sabía que trataba de ocultar su rostro, aun así el podía ver esos ojos tan verdes, como los pastos que siempre gusto admirar mientras andaba por ahí, lo cuales estaban hundidos en la clara sensacion de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

**No te preocupes, Ore-sama ya hasta se olvido que paso, kesesesese_** le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

**¿Really?_** le pregunta un tanto sorprendido.

**Por supuesto... Aunque al gran Ore-sama no le vendría mal que alguien casi tan awesome como el le enseñe mas de esas piernas_** el ultimo no pudo evitar soltarlo mientras lo miraba con cierta lujuria.

**... ¿Acaso estas insinunando en que nos revolquemos?_** ahora era su turno para quedar paralizado.

**Me iba a conformas con un baile seductor mientras te quita la ropa pero... Eso suena mejor_** se comienza a reír por lo pálido que se estaba poniendo el otro.

**No te rías de mi_** le da un puñetazo en el brazo.

**Kesesese, ¿Crees que eso le dolió al gran Ore-sama?_** despues de decir eso decide darle la espalda para que no vea su expresion de dolor.

**No vuelvas a decir eso, es espeluznante_** caminaba hacia la casa de los Kirkland.

**¿Es que sería malo hacerlo conmigo?_** esperaba emocionado la respuesta.

**Nunca lo hice con un hombre, si con varias mujeres, pero nunca con un hombre, debo admitirte que me gusto uno pero... Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo haberme imaginado con el en una situacion más intima que la de un beso_** dijo mientras pensaba que al sentirse tan sucio y enfermo no paso a mas nada que imaginar un tierno beso con Arthur.

**No te preocupes, no hace falta que tengas experiencia con hombres, seras la mujer_** comienza a recordar como se veía Scott con vestido.

**Si me estas imaginando con vestido te juro que estas muerto_** lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

**... Solo estaba imaginando unas bellas flores con carita sonriente_** le dice algo nervioso.

**... Si, claro y yo estaba pensando en que Francia me pedía matrimonio y yo aceptaba con uan gran sonrisa_** sarcasmo era verdaderamente claro en su voz.

**Kesesesese, lo siento, lo siento, no te molestare más con eso, pero debes admitir que te veías bien con ese vestido_** le dijo el otro en su defensa.

**No me veía bien, era raro_** rueda los ojos molesto.

De eso siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les pasase por la cabeza y en eso llegaron a la casa de Esocica.

**Muy bien llegamos... ¿Quieres pasar?_** le pregunta mientras señalaba la puerta.

**El grande y awesome Ore-sama no tiene problema_** una enorme sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

**Pyooo_** es escucho en eso y Gilbird se puso en la cabeza de Whilliam.

**¿Eh?, jeje, supongo que tu también quieres entrar, esta bien, espero que mientras estes en mi cabeza no te atrevas a hacer tus necesidades, para eso esta tu dueño_** le decía mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba la cabecita del pollito.

**Gilbird no haría eso, el es el pollito más awesome que existe_** una sonrisa orgullosa se podía ver en el prusiano.

Cuando entran a la casa era un total desastre, muebles tirados y rotos, unos vidrios rotos en el suelo, papel tapiz arrancado de las paredes, platos rotos, cubierto doblados y unos clavados en alguna parte, papeles triturados, plumas de almohadones volando por el lugar y tambien miles de botellas de licor, algunas vacias y otras rotas.

**¿What... The...?_ **comienza a ver todo completamente descolocado.

En eso llegan unos Gales e Irlandas con la ropa y el pelo desordenado.

**Vo-volviste... Scott_** dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Bryan.

**Hola Prusia_** saluda Alan temblando un poco.

Glen solo miraba a otro lado.

**¿Qué paso?_** pregunta el albino mientras miraba todo el lugar sin creerlo posible.

**Eso mismo quiero saber_** les dice de manera exigente.

**Hubo un pequeño problema, nada más_** dice Irlanda tratando de hacerse el tranquilo.

**Eso, eso_** su gemelo solo asentía con la cabeza.

**... Glen... Abre tu boca_** el mayor miraba al otro de manera severa.

**... Todo estaba normal cuando te fuiste, los gemelos haciendo tonterías y yo viendo los papeles de Arthur, en eso tocan la puerta y Alan fue a abrir..._** toma un poco de aire para contar lo que había pasado hace no mucho.

**X3 Flash Back Gales X3**

_**¿Quien es y que quiere?_**__ preguntó Irlanda del Norte con lo que yo creo su acostumbrada sonrisa de tonto._

_**No importa quien soy, quiero hablar con Whilliam_**__ la voz de aquél hombre sonaba molesta._

_**El no se encuentra_**__ le digo yo mientras me acercaba a la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_**¡¿Qué no se encuentra?_**__ se veía completamente sorprendido._

_**Si, no se encuentra, ¿Qué quieres de él?_**__ Irlanda también se acerco._

_**Venía a hablar de un asunto serio_**__ nos dice de manera seca, estaba claro que no nos iba a decir la verdadera razón._

_**Ohhhh, yo me acuerdo de ti, eres aquél acosador que hace mucho intento acercarse a Scott_**__ dijo Alan para después reírse._

_**El te dejo muy en claro que no quiere nada y no creas que por más de que haya pasado un tiempo no creo que sus sentimientos hacia ti hayan cambiado, aunque no lo parezca el es de esos que los mantiene_**__ con lo que dije se comenzó a molestar._

_**Muy cierto, además como si fuese a fijarse en ti, de seguro si estuviese aquí te mandaría a la basura como antes_**__ el comentario de Bryan hizo que se enfurezca._

**X3 Fin Flash Back X3**

**Luego comenzamos a pelearnos_** termino de una manera resumida.

La cara de Whilliam cambio completamente, casi parecía un demonio.

**¿Dónde esta?_** su voz estaba completamente enroquencida por la furia.

**Lo vimos yendose por allá_** apenas Gales señala la izquierda el pelirrojo fue corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Gilbert decidio seguirlo, sentía que algo malo podría pasar, se ve que los hermanos tambien porque lo comenzaron a seguir tambien.

**¡Oye, bastardo!_** Scotland le grita a un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

**Oh, Whilliam, que bueno verte_** este le da una gran sonrisa y en eso el ojiverde le toma con furia el cuello de su camisa.

**No me sonrías después de atreverte a destrozar la casa donde vivo yo junto a mis hermanos y además después de golpearlos_** le grito completamente fuera de si.

**Ellos tambien hicieron lo mismo que yo_** se escusaba el otro con calma.

**¿Crees que me importa? Ellos siempre hacen un desastre y tambien es común el que YO les de una buena paliza, pero una cosa soy YO el que les de un buen golpe y otra cosa es que seas tu, alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esta familia, no eres nada ni nadie para creerte con esos derechos_** comenzo a temblar de la molestia y adrenalina que corría por su sangre.

Los hermanos y el prusiano miraban sorprendidos esto.

**Que cruel, no tendrías que ser así con alguien con el cual empezarás una relación_** la tranquilidad no desaparecía del rostro del otro.

**¿De qué mierdas hablas?_** en eso ve como una pistola apuntaba a su frente.

**De que serás mi pareja_** una sonrisa gatuna se plasmo en rostro de aquel hombre.

**Tsk, tengo buenos reflejos, podría noquearte facilmente antes de que puedas tirar del gatillo_** dice sin temor alguno.

**Mmm, puede ser pero... ¿Qué tan buenos reflejos tienen ellos?_** apunta los otros que miraban desde un lugar.

**¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?... No importa, son buenos tambien, somos países, estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de mierda_** le dice con extrema confianza.

**Jajaja, cierto, cierto, que idiota eh sido_** suelta el arma riendose pero en eso saca su celular.

**¿Qué haras? ¿Llamar a tu mami?_** pregunta burlón el escocés.

**No, llamare a mis amigos los cuales estan en Estados Unidos los cuales vigilan a tu hermano menor, si los llamó ellos entenderán lo que deben de hacer... Asesinarlo de manera sorpresiva_** dice con una sonrisa malvada.

**... No te creo_** la duda era clara en sus ojos.

**¿Quieres arriesgarte?_** su dedo se acercaba a la tecla de llamada.

En eso lo sueltan y lo dejan en el suelo, el otro se sentía molesto e impotente, dejandose manipular de tal modo, pero es que no podía arriesgar la vida de su hermano, no solo por el, sino por su sobrino.

**Te odio con todo mi corazón_** susurra con ira.

**Deberías a comenzar a amarme_** le dice el otro mientras le toma la barbilla.

En eso una piedra cae en la cabeza del de cabellos oscuros.

**¿Qué cara...?_** mira hacie el lugar de donde vino la piedra.

**Kesesese, deberías alejarte de él_** Prusia con una gran velocidad y sigilo había tomado al otro por el cuello y ahora tenía la pistola que minutos antes había sido soltada sobre la sien de este hombre.

Una sonrisa de lado seguia en el otro.

**No es bueno hacerse el heroé_** desde el bolsillo de su pantalon presiono el boton de llamada.

**¡No!_** gritan todos.

Alan toma su celular y llamá a Alfred.

**ALFRED, ALFRED, VAN A MATAR A ARTHUR_** comienza a gritar el menor de los gemelos.

En ese momento hubo un momento de silencio, la mirada de Irlanda de Norte se abrio grande unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, calló de rodillas al suelo.

**¡¿Qué paso?_** pregunta preocupado el hermano gemelo del otro.

**A-Alfred y Arthur... E-estan en el hospital... Me acaba de contestar Ca-Canadá_ **su mirada estaba en la nada y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Irlanda abrazó a su gemelo conteniendolo, Glen solo se sento con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y cubre su rostro con una mano mientras la otra golpeaba el suelo, Prusia soltó al otro con un gran sentimiento de culpa, el hombre solo sonreía y Escocia...

**¡Maldito!_** se lanzó ensima de este y le da un puñetazo el cuál le sacó un diente y lo noqueo.

**... S-Scott... Yo... Lo siento_** Gilbert se sentía terrible.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron primero con ira, pero luego una gran tristeza los invadió. Aquél cuerpo que siempre se mantenía firme comenzo a temblar, aquellos hombros los cuales siempre sostenía con fuerza la responsabilidad de su familia cayeron, toda su mascara de rudeza se rompió en pedazos. El ojirojo solo pudo mirarlo sin saber que hacer.

**... Yo... Lo amó..._** susurra de modo lastimero, en ese momento el ex-país escucha un sonido de algo romperse.

**¿Qué?_** pregunta de manera suave.

**Lo que oíste, lo amó... Soy un enfermo, me gusta mi hermano... La unica persona la cuál amé seriamente es mi hermano menor, aquél al que antes hacía sufrir... Iba a luchar por ellos... Pero decidi que lo mejor es su felicidad, ¿Qué importa la mía?... No la merezco, en mi vida no eh sido amable con alguien_** dice el otro mientras fruncía el ceño.

**Te equivocas, ¿Qué hay de esa persona que aprecias?_** le pregunta el de sangre germana.

**Puede ser pero... Es como mi mascota_** dice el de Reino Unido.

**¿Una mascota?_** pregunta extrañado.

**Nessi, es un mostruo que vive en el Lago Ness_** le dice mientras se despeinaba un poco.

**... Ohhh... Pero... Al final has sido bueno, dejaste que sea feliz, veniste hasta este hombre porque golpeó a tus hermanos y hasta has sido bueno conmigo_** le dice el otro mientras lo abrazaba.

**Es lo mínimo que debería de hacer, ¿No crees?... Con lo mal que eh hecho... No pude protegerlos igual_** se cubre el rostro con sus manos.

**Disculpame, es mi culpa... De no ser por mi, ellos estarían bien..._** lo abraza más fuerte.

**... Gilbert... ¿No sientes asco de mi?_** le habla dolido.

**¿Sentir asco? Ni que fueras una clase de basura humana viola cosas, no importa de quién estes enamorado mientras sea de manera sincera, lo tuyo no es algo sucio, era algo puro no importa que sea algo tabú... Es lo mismo que la homosexualidad, uno no elige a quien amar, si a quien tirarse, pero no amar... Solo ama y lo mejor para uno es amar sinceramente, porque te haría daño a ti esforzarte a amar algo que no haces además eso tambien puede provocarle daños a otros... Amas a alguien de manera sincera y como lo haces dejaste que el tambien lo haga sin importa que sea a otro, porque tambien viste que el lo ama de manera sincera tambien... Es lo mejor que podría hacer alguien_** lo separa un poco solo para que ambos se vean directo a los ojos.

**Suenas raro_** muestra una leve sonrisa demostrandole que le animo.

**Lo sé, pocas veces habló con esta seriedad... En este momento lo hago porque sin importar que recién comenzamos a hacernos amigos te volviste importante, eres awesome como yo, kesesesese... Y estoy seguro de que alguien te dará un amor como el que necesitas, yo también fui sincero con un amor... Y lo ayudé para que vaya con quien ama en verdad... Yo tambien deje ir a Arthur_** le admitió el otro.

**¿Arthur?... Jajaja, el rabbit si que es popular_** se ríe un poco ante la coincidencia.

**Si, debe de serlo... Aunque vos tambien debes ser popular_** le dice mientras le acariciaba las hebras rojas.

**Si y esta aumento con el vestido_** dice un tanto molesto.

**Kesesese, ayudo, un poco, pero este tipo se supone que lo atrajiste antes de eso_** dijo divertido por las reacciones del otro.

**Tsk, pero estos solo quieren sexo, no lo parecera pero no quiero eso, no algo físico, sino... Creo que sería algo... Emmm... Bueno, si fuese más de sentimiento... Alguien ciego_** el pelirrojo no sabía como expresarse del todo.

**¿Un ciego? ¿Estas diciendo que tienes un cuerpo tan sexy y caliente que para que vean tu interior deben de no ser capaces de ver?_** querría reír ante eso.

**No tan así... Pero... Arthur lo consiguió con Alfred el cuál... Al usar lentes da la sensación de ciego... Aunque es ciego en otro sentido ese Fat Yankee_** se ríe de manera suave al pensar en eso.

**Kesesese, no creo que todos se fijen en el físico_** le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

**Eso espero... Gracias... Gilbert... Me animaste y mucho... No suelo ponerme así... Ya sabes... Ser el mayor_** se siente un poco incomodo por la falta de costumbre de "quebrarse".

**Si, lo sé, al ser el mayor debes tenes la fuerza que les puede faltar en algún momento los menores... Tu debes cargar la tuya junto a la tus cuatro hermanos... Eso es mucho, yo solo tengo el de West... Aunque en verdad solito esta muy bien_** comenzó a recordar la veces en que el rubio parecía ser el mayor entre ambos.

**Jaja, mejor levantemonos, tengo que animar a los idiotas de mis hermanos_** se levanta mientras levantaba los hombros, inflaba un poco su pecho y levantaba su mirada con firmeza.

El otro se quedo viendo, tenía curiosidad de la manera en que un hermano mayor como él podría animar a sus hermanos.

Primero se acerco a Gales el cuál seguía con el rostro cubierto.

**Glen, levantate, a menos de que quieras recibir una patada tan fuerte en el trasero que desearas haber nacido sin uno_** con esto hizo que el menor levante la vista y mire a su hermano.

Al principio el prusiano pensó que no estuvo muy bien lo que dijo pero entonces se fijo en como el otro volvía a su expresión normal y se levantaba, no entendía como fue que paso eso.

Ahora era turno de ir a los gemelos, los cuales estaban abrazados y llorando en el hombro del otro.

**Alan, Bryan... ¿Por qué no mejor dejan de llorar? Ya no son unos bebés... En físico... Si no se limpian esa cara llena de lágrimas y mocos les juro que los levanto de un golpe_** los gemelos se separan y miran al mayor.

Gilbert deja los ojos como plato, ¿Qué manera de animar a tus hermanos es esa?. Seguía sin entenderlo, los otros se levantaron con una sonrisa... No entendía... Hasta que se fijo en Whilliam, el tenía una sonrisa llena de firmeza, se dio cuenta que al hablarles así era como decirles "Nada serio esta pasando, calmense". Normalmente no funcionaría algo así, pero asi eran en esa familia, no mostraban del todo lo que en verdad pasa, deben hablar con mensajes que ellos entienden y que si no les entiendes, estas perdido.

**Scott... ¡Queremos nuestras cosas!_** dicen los gemelos con una gran sonrisa.

**Si, si, ya se las doy_** les da la bolsa donde estaban los caramelos y de ellan sacaron primero los chocolates.

**Oh~~~, Scott se acuerda de nuestros gustos y nos compro chocolates a ambos, que tierno_** dice Bryan mientras miraba enternecido y divertido a su gemelo.

**Te lo dije_** le susurra el ojiverde a Prusia.

Cuando ambos provaron sus respectivos chocolates los escupieron al insante.

**¡¿Pero qué..?_** se quedaron callados al oír la estruendosa risa de los mayores.

**Kesesesese, que grandiosas reacciones_** el peliblanco se cae al suelo por sus carcajadas.

**Jajajajajaja y que lo digas_ **el escoces se seca una lagrimita.

Los Irlandas se comenzaron a quejar pero los otros no lo oían por dos razones, la primera era que entre sus risotadas no los oían y la segunda porque no les importaba sus quejas.

**Oigan, vamos a la casa, hay que arreglarla, tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos a ver como esta Arthur y Alfred_** dice Gales con seriedad.

**Cierto, cierto, vamos par de idiotas_** Scott tira de la ropa de los que conformaban a Irlanda.

**El gran Ore-sama ayudará porque hoy se encuentra verdaderamente bondadoso, kesesese_** el otro iba al lado de Escocia para hablar en el camino.

Lamento la tardanza y el hecho de que me concentre demasiado en Escocia y Prusia... TAMBIEN PERDON POR EL HECHO DE LO QUE LE HICE A ALFRED E IGGY. Espero que sacando eso que lo hayan disfrutado, bye be


End file.
